Say my name
by saya.sedai
Summary: Marcus découvre lors d'un repas son âme sœur. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne retrouverait plus le bonheur. Il est bien décidé à la garder auprès de lui. Toutefois, il hésite à la vampiriser. Aro lui fait comprendre que Marcus n'a pas le choix: Soit il la vampirise, soit il boit son sang mais en aucun cas, elle doit rester humaine... Quel choix va-t-il faire?
1. Strange woman

Quand je la vis dans ce groupe de touristes qu'Heidi nous avait rapporté pour qu'on puisse se nourrir, je sentis mon cœur glacé battre une nouvelle fois. Je me surpris à respirer bruyamment. Mon frère, Aro, me jeta un coup d'œil, à moitié curieux de mon comportement. Il regarda le groupe qui commençait à s'impatienter. Ils trouvaient que le lieu était inapproprié pour faire une visite. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à voir.

Mais cette humaine, de taille moyenne, était magnifique à mes yeux. Elle devait avoir vingt ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Deux tresses moyennes encerclaient son crâne comme si elle portait une couronne. Ses traits étaient fins. Et son visage avait des airs d'enfant sage. Ses yeux étaient sublimes. Vert émeraude. Je me mis à contempler son buste. Son cou était long comme ces personnes ayant une ascendance noble. Je pouvais percevoir son odeur. Elle sentait l'océan et les pins. Mais je remarquais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette jeune femme ne semblait pas s'inquiéter par ce qui l'entourait. Par ce qui aller se passer. Elle était là sans vraiment être présente. Je m'avançais vers elle. Nos regards se croisèrent mais c'était comme si elle ne me voyait pas. Ses yeux étaient morts. Comme si elle ne voulait plus vivre.

Je sifflais. Elle ne devait pas mourir ici. De la sorte. Elle ne le méritait pas. A ce moment-là, je sentis les doigts de mon frère effleurée le dos de ma main. Il me fit signe d'emmener la jeune femme dans une autre salle avant que le festin ne commence. Je lui proposais mon bras mais elle resta immobile. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur quelque chose d'invisible… Elle était vraiment étrange. Aro n'attendit pas plus longtemps et donna l'ordre pour notre repas. Il savait que je serais capable de la défendre si un membre du clan osait l'attaquer. Les cris s'élevèrent mais cela ne sembla pas gênée l'humaine. Elle était complétement enfermée dans une bulle. Je la pris par la main et la fis asseoir sur mon siège.

Je devais me nourrir mais je ne voulais pas lui prendre son sang. Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Et pourtant, ma gorge me brûlait. Comme si j'avais avalé des morceaux de verre et qui lacéraient l'intérieur de mon œsophage.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle me vit réellement. Elle me fixait avec une extrême intensité. Elle ne me dévisageait pas. Elle me contemplait longuement tout simplement. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre dans son étude. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi. De ce que j'étais réellement. Quelque part, cela m'apaisait. Cependant, je savais que si je la vampirisais et qu'elle intégrait notre garde alors qu'elle n'avait aucun don, Aro serait dans l'obligation de la tuer.

Néanmoins, j'étais loin d'être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce lien qui nous unissait. J'effleurais une de ses mains. Elle la retira rapidement mais les battements de son cœur montraient qu'elle était toujours aussi calme. Aussi sereine. Soudain, elle passa ses cheveux sur un côté et m'invita à boire son sang. Même en faisant ce geste, son cœur ne s'emballait pas de peur. Pas comme les proies que j'avais l'habitude de prendre.

Non…

Elle était si différente. Il est vrai que son sang m'attirait. M'envoutait. Mais en aucun cas, je voulais lui faire de mal. Je ne voulais pas l'abîmer. Je ne voulais pas perdre cette odeur. Cette magnifique odeur qui me faisait vivre une seconde fois. L'humaine se rapprocha de moi, lentement. Prévenante. Tendant son élégant cou vers mes lèvres.

La soif me dévorait peu à peu… Je devais l'observer avec une telle… Envie de goûter à son sang. Que cela se voyait sur mon visage. Moi qui suis d'habitude si… Mélancolique et inexpressif depuis la mort de Didyme. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Pratiquement tous les humains avaient été tués. Trois étaient encore en vie. Ces trois personnes allaient bientôt mourir de ma main. Leurs sangs apaisants ma soif infinie pour quelques jours.

Et puis, j'entendis le rire cristallin de mon frère. Et quelques secondes après, ses doigts guidèrent le visage de l'humaine pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. Je grognais, inconsciemment. Je n'aimais pas qu'il la touche. D'un geste brusque, j'éloignais la main d'Aro de la peau de la mortelle. Personne n'a le droit de la toucher sans ma permission. _Sans ma permission ?_ Les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers moi. Continuant inlassablement sa contemplation. Elle pencha sa tête vers la droite. Sa jugulaire en vue. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Si je la tuais parce que j'avais soif alors… Qu'il y avait ce lien... Non. Je ne ferais rien.

« _ Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ? Demanda Aro, avec une immense curiosité. »

Le silence était sa réponse. Aro l'étudiait du regard. Il semblait perplexe mais je voyais son envie de connaître toute l'existence de cette jeune mortelle. Ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Ses souvenirs ? Ses pensées ? Je compris, rien que dans son regard, qu'il n'avait rien retiré comme informations. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait une sorte de don comme Bella Swan ? Si c'était le cas, Aro allait bientôt la vampiriser. Et cette humaine allait pouvoir vivre auprès de moi… A moins que cela ne soit pas ça… Cette femme n'était pas normale. Certes. Mais il y avait autre chose. Comme si elle avait oublié qui elle était. D'où elle venait. Et peut-être même comment parler… Je lui tendis ma main. Elle la détailla des yeux puis avec hésitation, elle la prit. Je frissonnais à ce contact. Elle tressaillit aussi. Comme électrocutée par cette douce caresse. Sa peau était douce comme une plume d'oiseau. Je me demandais alors quel était le goût de ses lèvres. Je secouais négativement de la tête. A quoi étais-je en train de penser ? Cette femme devait être… Mon repas. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Que dois-je faire ? Que devais-je faire ? Savait-elle parler ? Ou du moins communiquer grâce au langage des signes ?

« _ Aro t'a posé une question, humaine, fit Caïus, de mauvaise humeur. Tu dois lui répondre. Immédiatement.»

Les yeux de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers mon autre frère mais ne s'y attardent guère longtemps. Elle reprit son observation. Imperturbable. Comme si j'étais son univers. Cela me flattait. Je l'attirais vers moi pour qu'elle se mette debout. Elle s'exécutait. Je tenais sa main dans la mienne. Et je décidais de l'entrainer dans mes appartements. Je percevais qu'Aro me suivait. L'humaine l'intriguait. Et moi aussi… Mais pas pour son pouvoir. Si elle en avait un… J'ouvris la porte et lâcha sa main. Elle resta sur le seuil. Elle attendait. Je posais ma main contre son dos et la poussa à pénétrer dans mon antre. Mais dès que notre contact se rompit, elle ne bougeait plus. Comment avait-elle réussi à suivre le groupe sans avoir un guide ?


	2. Mia Cantante

« _ Va étancher ta soif, mon frère. Je te promets que je ne lui ferais rien de mal. Mais puisque tu as l'air de vouloir la protéger, je préfère te le demander. Puis-je lui prendre sa main ? »

J'acquiesçais lentement de la tête. Je tournais les talons après l'avoir installé sur un fauteuil confortable. Aro se tenait près d'elle, debout. Sa main tenait celle de la mortelle. Et il essayait de voir le passé de la jeune femme. Je perçus les yeux de l'humaine me chercher. Comme paniquée que je la laisse ici, seule, avec mon frère. Elle se leva brusquement et se précipita vers moi. J'aperçus alors un couteau dans sa main et se taillada le poignet sans hésitation. L'odeur de son sang… Chantait pour moi… Je fis un pas vers elle. Inquiet.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se vide de son sang!

Aro ne cessait pas de nous contempler. Je savais ce que son expression voulait dire. _Soit tu la vampirises, soi tut te nourris de son sang, mais en aucun cas, elle doit rester humaine. _

Je saisie son bras. Son sang coulait sur sa peau si douce et si pâle. Je voulais que ça s'arrête ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle souffre ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre… Ma bouche suivit le ruissellement de ce nectar. Son parfum chantait… Pour moi. Je fus pris de vertige tellement son sang était délicieux. Je devais m'arrêter de boire… Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je voulais qu'elle vive auprès de moi. Depuis que Didyme avait disparu… Jamais je ne m'étais intéressé à une autre femme. Et cette humaine… Elle pouvait m'apporter le bonheur. Je le savais ! Je le sentais au plus profond de moi ! Et l'immortalité ne me serait plus aussi pesante. Je la portais et l'allongeais sur mon lit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse un malaise. Son sang était un pansement pour ma gorge… J'avais envie que ce liquide exquis ne cesse de couler dans ma bouche. Mais si je la tuais… Je ne pourrais plus goûter à son sang.

Je me relevais avec difficulté. La soif toujours aussi présente que jamais. Je devais aller me nourrir autrement je ne pourrais pas tenir en _sa_ présence. Je saisie un bandage qu'Aro avait pris la peine d'aller chercher et je la soignais. Elle m'observa, sans parler, sans grimacer. Et je vis dans ses yeux, une lueur naître, de la gratitude. Elle me remerciait rien qu'en me regardant. Se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse accepter l'immortalité si je la lui offrais ? Je l'ignorais. Mais avant de la vampiriser, je voulais qu'elle profite de ses derniers instants en tant qu'humaine. Mes mains encerclèrent tendrement son visage d'ange. Et mes lèvres déposèrent un baiser léger sur son front. L'humaine ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Seulement, elle avait fermé les yeux quand mes lèvres touchèrent sa peau. Comme pour _ancrer_ ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. C'est en me retirant que je vis ses lèvres bouger. Lentement. Et un doux sourire enfantin naquit sur son visage. J'ai failli perdre mon équilibre tellement… Cette jeune femme était magnifique.

A nouveau, je sentis les doigts de mon frère effleurés ma paume de main. Il esquissa un sourire. Satisfait que j'aie pu trouver_ mia cantante_. Mais je savais ce qu'il pensait aussi. Il l'avait même dit plusieurs fois que s'il trouvait sa _cantante_, il ne lui aurait pas laissé la vie sauve. Il partait du principe que si le sang chantait pour un vampire, il fallait le boire. Car c'était dans l'ordre des choses… Les humains étaient faits pour nourrir les vampires. Et certains d'entre eux étaient nés pour mourir dans nos bras. C'était la vision qu'Aro avait des _tua cantante_.

« _ Soit… Laisse-la profiter de ses derniers instants cependant… Il te faudra faire ce choix. Tu ne peux pas la laisser humaine, dit-il, doucement.

_ Je sais mon frère. »

Je mis une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille. Aucun mouvement. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de ce qu'on était. De ce qui lui arrivait. Comme si elle était dans un rêve. Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement voilés. Aro se remit à son don pour pouvoir la déchiffrer. Je savais qu'au fond de lui il voulait que je sois heureux.

Je quittais la pièce. Il fallait que j'étouffe cette soif avant que je ne fasse du mal à cette humaine. Dans la salle d'audience, les trois humains étaient toujours là. Recroquevillés. A mon approche, leurs cœurs s'étaient mis à battre plus rapidement. Ils puaient la peur. L'angoisse. Mais qu'importe. A présent, ils allaient finir leurs vies ici. Comme des bêtes. Car c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient pour moi.

A part… _Mia cantante_…

J'en pris un, un peu violement. Et je plantais mes dents dans sa chair tendre. Son sang n'avait aucun goût particulier. Rien qui était supérieur à celui que j'avais goûté quelques minutes auparavant. Peu à peu je sentis le corps de l'homme s'affaiblir. Et lorsque son cœur s'arrêta, j'avais terminé de le vider de son sang. J'attrapais une femme blonde dont la saveur était différente que l'homme. Elle était en état de choc. Elle n'était plus capable de crier. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Seules les larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses pâles. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Acceptant la mort avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Son corps frêle rejoignit mon premier repas. Le troisième humain avait un goût plus épicé. Ce qui me plut. Cela rehaussait le niveau de mon dîner. On va dire cela comme ça. Mais cela n'égalait pas le sang de l'inconnue. Non. Rien n'arrivait à le surpasser. Ce troisième corps tomba près des deux autres. Leurs cadavres allaient être brûlés à l'extérieur de la ville pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons.

Et puis… On était en plein mois de juillet. En pleine saison estivale. Ce qui ferait une mauvaise réputation pour Volterra si jamais on apprenait que des meurtriers s'amusaient à brûler des corps humains à l'intérieur de cette charmante petite cité italienne.


	3. Revelation

Je retournais à mes appartements, trop rapidement à mon goût. Ce qui attira l'œil de mon frère, Caïus, qui me suivit. Je modifiais mon allure qui se fit plus lentement. Presqu'à la vitesse humaine. Il me jaugea du regard. Mince… Il se doutait de quelque chose… Je me pinçais les lèvres. Sachant ce que mon frère pouvait faire si j'étais incapable de prendre la bonne décision.

« _ Que comptes-tu faire de cette humaine, Marcus ? »

Je devais faire attention à ce que j'allais lui répondre. Si je lui disais la vérité, il tuerait _mia cantante_ dans la seconde suivante. Alors la seule réponse que je trouvais valable pour qu'il l'accepte était celle-ci bien qu'elle n'était pas… Correcte à dire. Cela allait me faire mal car je ne considérais pas cette humaine comme un objet. Et puis… Ce n'était pas mon genre de dire cela.

« _ Je vais jouer un peu avec elle. Il faut bien que je me divertisse un peu. »

Caïus parut satisfait de ma phrase. Il aimait jouer avec la nourriture. Prendre du bon temps avec elle avant de se fondre sur sa ou ses proies. Caïus avait une préférence pour les femmes, certes, mais de temps en temps, on pouvait entendre des gémissements masculins. Mêlés aux rires de Caïus et de sa femme, Athénodora. Ils prenaient plaisir à faire ce genre d'orgie. Mais cela ne m'intéressait guère. Même Sulpicia participait à leurs événements. Seul Aro ne les rejoignait pas. Plusieurs fois, Caïus et Athénodora nous avaient invités pour qu'on se joigne à leur « fête » mais nous avions toujours refusé poliment. Bien que je savais que mon frère ferait tout pour que je participe au moins une fois à leur festivité sanguinaire. Caïus s'en alla dans ses appartements, tout en riant de ce que je comptais faire avec l'humaine.

Je fus enfin libéré de sa présence. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne ferais pas ce que je lui avais dit. J'avais beaucoup trop de respect envers cette inconnue. Et ce lien qu'on avait établi silencieusement, je ne voulais pas le briser. En aucun cas, je devais le briser.

Pour la première fois, depuis que Didyme était morte, je percevais la lumière. Le bout du tunnel. Je sentais que je pouvais revivre. Et goûter à la vie avec elle. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Aro, le regard sombre. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Mon cœur se serait arrêté si j'avais encore du sang dans mon corps. Qu'avait-il fait ? Mes yeux cherchaient mon âme-sœur. Je la trouvais assise sur le lit. Elle était toujours aussi silencieuse. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mon frère me jeta un coup d'œil. Son expression n'avait pas changé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait découvert ? Il s'avança vers moi avec sa grâce naturelle déconcertante. Il semblait inquiet. Quand elle vit Aro bouger, elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Ses yeux se levèrent vers les miens. Sous ce silence, elle me demandait quelque chose. Et doucement, elle prit ma main. Sans hésitation. Au même moment, je perçus les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Cela aurait pu réchauffer mon cœur si j'aurais été humain. Je remarquais alors des rougeurs au niveau de son cou. Son odeur avait doublé d'intensité. C'était… Vraiment sensuelle comme parfum.

Aro la scruta avidement. Se pinçant les lèvres. Il souhaitait surement goûter à son irrésistible sang comme il aurait voulu faire à Bella lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré... Il fit un pas vers la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne le regarda guère longtemps. Il fut quelque peu déçu. C'était la première fois qu'une femme ne s'intéressait pas à lui. A sa beauté. A chaque fois qu'il séduisait une femme que cela soit humaine ou vampire, elle avait une envie, souvent perverse, de toucher à la peau d'Aro. Il fit une moue boudeuse comme un gamin à qui on avait privé son jouet parce qu'il avait commis une bêtise. Je réprimais un ricanement. Cette jeune humaine était attirée physiquement et psychologiquement par moi. Ce lien que je voyais grossir… Prouvait que cette jeune femme, cette inconnue était mon âme sœur. _Mia cantante…_ Et cela me faisait plaisir. Oui, cela me flattait tellement.

Ses doigts suivaient tendrement les lignes de ma main. J'avais envie de connaître son nom. Est-ce qu'elle en avait un ? Je l'emmenais vers une chaise puis lui apporta une feuille et un crayon. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, peut-être savait-elle écrire ? Peut-être pourrions-nous communiquer ainsi. Par l'écriture. Cette intuition de décrire ce que je ressentais envers elle me parut une si bonne idée… Pourquoi pas sous la forme de poème? Peut-être qu'elle aimait la poésie ? Je pourrais aussi réciter des vers de pièces de théâtres connues comme Roméo et Juliette. Pour lui faire comprendre l'étendue et la force de mes sentiments que je portais à présent envers elle. Cependant je fus rapidement déçu en constatant qu'elle ne savait pas comment tenir un stylo. Elle l'observa avec une certaine curiosité. Sur toutes les coutures. Elle retira le bouchon et fit des cercles. Elle fut surprise de voir de l'ancre sortir du feutre. Elle avait des réactions d'enfant. Elle posa un doigt sur la mine et vit un point bleu sur son index. Elle eut une exclamation. Elle avait une douce voix. Une voix fraiche. Innocente. Mélodieuse. Plus mélodieuse que la voix d'Alice, la fille de Carlisle Cullen. J'adressais un regard interrogateur à Aro. Je voulais avoir une réponse.

« _ Je crois qu'elle a été élevée dans une chambre noire depuis sa naissance. Je n'ai pas pu voir de visages, ni entendre de noms bien précis. Ni de sons révélant l'endroit où elle vivait. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour arriver à Volterra. Je pense qu'elle a dû s'échapper. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce que j'ai perçu c'est l'attirance qu'elle a eu lorsqu'elle a vu Heidi. Mais aussi les sentiments qu'elle a développés envers toi. Pour elle, c'est encore confus. Elle ne connait pas ce genre de sensations, déclara-t-il assez bas pour que l'humaine ne puisse l'entendre.

_ En clair, c'est une enfant.

_ Oui, admit Aro.

_ Tu ne sais donc pas comment…

_ Si je l'avais entendu, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt, Marcus, interrompit mon frère. »

Mon regard se posa sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Les rougeurs étaient encore visibles. Un des signes prouvant l'amour naissant chez une personne à une autre. Autrement dit, elle m'aimait sans en avoir encore conscience. Le corps exprimait d'abord le désir de la personne vers son aimé avant que la raison puisse le reconnaître. J'effleurais légèrement sa peau et elle frémit. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle savait que c'était moi. Elle prit son temps pour se tourner. Ses prunelles couleur émeraude plongèrent dans les miens. Elle n'avait vraiment pas peur de ce que j'étais réellement. Cela me surprenait encore. Non. Elle n'avait pas peur de ma couleur des yeux. De la mort qui entourait mon clan. De la beauté qu'héritaient les vampires une fois transformés. Non. En aucun cas, elle était effrayée par ce que je représentais pour les humains. Et cela m'apaisait. Me rassurait.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Me montrant ce qu'elle avait fait de la feuille. On aurait dit un gribouillage fait par un jeune enfant appartenant à une classe de maternelle. Elle était fière d'elle. De ce qu'elle avait fait... Je me surpris à déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Comme pour la rassurer. Comme pour la féliciter de son magnifique dessin. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais blessé. Qui s'était amusé à l'enfermer dans un endroit pareil? Si seulement je connaissais l'identité des personnes qui lui avaient privés de vivre. D'avoir des souvenirs... Mais d'un autre côté... Cela m'arrangeait. Personne n'ira prévenir sa disparition.

"_ Elle n'a aucun souvenir de son passé, Marcus. Elle n'a pas de nom. Tu peux lui en choisir un, intervient Aro, doucement.

_ Et si elle se rappelle du sien? Demandais-je. Si jamais, ses souvenirs lui reviennent à l'esprit?

_ Va-t-elle réellement garder le nom que ces personnes lui donnaient lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans cette chambre? Ou préférera-t-elle le nom que tu lui auras choisi? Personnellement, je garderais le nom que mon âme-sœur a choisi pour moi. Les personnes qui l'ont enfermés ne la rechercheront pas. Je te donne trois mois. Si dans trois mois, tu ne la vampirises pas, je serais dans l'obligation de la tuer."


	4. Projet

Je comprenais la décision d'Aro. Si on se mettait à nous amoindrir à chaque humaine ou humain qui ne méritait pas de mourir, cela tacherait notre réputation auprès des autres clans vampires. Et certains en profiteraient pour nous renverser. Déjà qu'il fallait qu'on s'occupe de Joham, le père de Nahuel, l'un des enfants mi-vampire mi-humain, qui voulait créer une nouvelle race. Et cela ne plaisait guère à Aro. Ni à Caïus. Ils voyaient ce vampire comme dangereux pour les humains comme pour nous. Caïus voulait tuer les enfants de Joham mais Aro n'était pas de cet avis. Ces enfants étaient innocents, de son point de vue.

Comme il le disait souvent: _"Il faut avoir toutes les facettes pour tirer un jugement"_.

Mon frère posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur mon épaule. Son expression était désolée cependant je savais qu'il était faux. Les lois doivent être respectées, c'est ce que je compris dans son regard. Si nous ne les respections pas les premiers, qui les respectera par la suite ? Personne. Et je savais qu'Aro et Caïus voulaient garder leurs places dans la hiérarchie du monde vampirique. Quitte à exterminer des clans pour garder leur pouvoir.

Mais cela ne m'intéressait guère. Il y a quelques temps… Je pensais essayer le régime alimentaire des Cullen. Cependant… Je ne pouvais le faire car j'étais un vampire du clan Volturi. Un dirigeant du monde vampirique. Et je ne pouvais pas me comporter ainsi. Si Aro ou Caïus l'apprenaient, je savais qu'ils essayeraient de me convaincre de revenir au régime traditionnel. Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais même pas sortir de Volterra pendant un mois ou deux… Comme si mes frères ne pouvaient pas gérer les affaires seuls…

Mes yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur la jeune femme. Je n'avais pas d'idée pour un prénom. Je ne voulais pas l'appeler Didyme. Bien que cela me tentait. Mais cette jeune femme était différente de Didyme. Non, il fallait qu'elle ait un prénom qui reflétait son âme.

Son odeur remplissait mes poumons. En respirant plus profondément, je percevais l'odeur de l'écume et de l'air salé. Une bouffée d'air frais. Voilà ce qu'elle était sous le soleil d'Italie. Je me sentais vivre. J'aimais écouter son cœur. Il émettait un son mélodieux. Pas comme les autres sons que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre avec les autres humains. Non. Son cœur chantait. Et pour la première fois et depuis longtemps, j'éprouvais l'envie de me reposer dans ses bras. De dormir contre son corps frêle et chaleureux.

Ma main se dirigea vers la mortelle et je caressais son épaule. Elle sursauta à ce contact. Une nouvelle fois, nous avions sentis cette sensation électrifiant lorsqu'on se touchait. Une chaleur inexplicable se propageait à travers tout mon corps bien que j'étais mort depuis plus de trois mille ans. Je me pinçais les lèvres. C'est comme si elle me transmettait un peu de sa chaleur en moi…

La mortelle se retourna vers moi et me montra sa blessure tout en me souriant. Comme pour me proposer de boire son sang. Son regard était si attentionné. Cela me touchait. Elle ne se doutait pas que je puisse perdre le contrôle de moi-même en quelques secondes. Et de la tuer en même temps. Je pris son poignet et déposa un autre baiser. Comme les adultes faisaient aux enfants lorsqu'ils se faisaient mal. Cette humaine était tout pour moi, à présent. Et je ferais tout pour lui plaire. Je posais ma main sur mon thorax et fis en regardant l'inconnue :

« _ Marcus. »

La jeune femme cligna des paupières. Signe de son incompréhension. Il va y avoir du travail mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Non. Cela me permettrait de passer d'agréables moments avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle retienne mon nom. Je voulais entendre sa douce voix m'appeler.

Peut-être étais-je un peu trop exigeant ? Oui, sans doute car si elle n'avait pas appris à parler, elle ne pourrait reproduire des mots qu'après quelques mois d'exercices.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle essayait de reproduire les mêmes sons mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle était démoralisée en voyant mon expression. Ses yeux devenaient larmoyants. Et une larme perla sur sa joue droite. Je ne voulais pas la voir triste. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je l'aimais même ainsi. C'est ce qui faisait son charme. Je l'aimais pour ce qu'elle était. Quel que soit sa personnalité... Je l'aimais. Et je souhaitais vivre avec elle pour l'éternité. A condition de vouloir réellement la vampiriser. J'étais confronté à un choix difficile. Il ne fallait pas le nier. Un peu comme Edward Cullen et Bella Swan sont venus à Volterra... Edward ne voulait pas la vampiriser par crainte que son aimée perde son âme. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela... Etre vampire, c'est perdre son cœur, son sang... Ainsi que sa fécondité.

C'est dans cette optique que je pensais à un plan pour rallonger le temps d'espérance de la jeune femme avant que je la vampirise. Et je suis certain qu'Aro ne refusera pas cette faveur. Il en serait heureux même s'il aurait voulu que l'enfant soit de lui. Car je sais que depuis que nous avons découvert que les vampires mâles pouvaient féconder les humaines, cette idée lui trottait dans le coin de son esprit. Et je savais qu'il attendait une humaine pouvant être prometteuse une fois vampire pour la féconder. Pour faire une pierre deux coups. C'est ainsi qu'il raisonnait. Cependant ce n'était pas mon cas. Je voulais donner une chance à mon aimée de pouvoir être mère. Ainsi elle aurait de quoi être heureuse. De quoi s'occuper.

La jeune femme avait repris ma main. Et ce fut à son tour de déposer un baiser sur ma peau. Je tressaillis à ce contact. Normalement, un vampire ne pouvait plus ressentir la froideur de la neige ou la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil. Mais elle... Elle rayonnait. Elle réveillait des sensations que longtemps j'avais perdu. Oublié. Et je les redécouvrais en sa compagnie. Cela allégeait ma vie. J'étais heureux. Je me tournais vers Aro et murmurais:

"_ Laisse-moi une année complète, Aro. Le temps pour elle d'avoir confiance en moi. Qu'elle puisse reconnaitre les sentiments qu'elle porte envers moi.

_ Tu as une idée en tête, mon frère. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais vu cette expression sur ton visage. Quelle est-elle? S'intéressa Aro.

_ Tu le sais très bien. Tu le sais plus que quiconque de ce que je suis en train de te demander."

Aro eut un mince sourire. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête comme pour approuver ma faveur.

"_ Soit... Cela me convient. Je suis heureux que notre famille puisse s'agrandir."

Il le pensait réellement. Mais je savais aussi que si l'enfant ou/et la mère n'avait pas de don, ils seront condamnés à mourir. Et cela me faisait mal, rien que d'y penser. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais trouvé. Ce que j'étais en train de créer... _Une famille_. Une _vraie_ famille.


	5. Memories of the past

Les jours passèrent lentement en sa compagnie et cela changeait de mon quotidien. Cela me faisait du bien. Aro avait retiré Chelsea de ma garde personnelle. Je ne sais pour quelle raison et il l'avait remplacé par Corin. Caïus me dévisageait à chaque fois que je les rejoignais dans la salle d'audience. Il n'hésitait pas à me demander quand est-ce que j'allais me décider pour la tuer. Athénodora tentait de se rapprocher de moi pour pouvoir goûter au sang de ma bien-aimée. Mais je faisais attention à ne pas laisser mon âme-sœur toute seule. Même dans mes appartements, seule, elle était en danger. Alors Aro s'était proposé pour me remplacer à chaque fois que je m'absentais. Il savait que je tenais réellement à cette humaine. Et il essayait de faire des efforts même s'il savait que la transformation de la mortelle n'allait rien développer comme talent. Au point où Aro passait plus de temps avec nous qu'avec Sulpicia. D'ailleurs, elle me le faisait clairement comprendre en me traitant de « voleur ». Personnellement, je n'avais pas le physique, ni le comportement d'un voleur. Et je ne volerais pas mon frère puisque c'était lui qui venait à moi. A nous. Néanmoins Aro savait comment faire taire son épouse.

Pendant des heures, je l'observais en train de chercher des indices, à ressasser ces images, ces sons dans son esprit. Je sentais qu'il avait envie de savoir qui avait empêché mon aimée de vivre pleinement sa vie. Et pour cela, il ne cessait pas de lui prendre ses mains. Je savais qu'il faisait cela pour elle mais aussi pour moi. Et puis… Aro aimait bien rendre justice mais ce sera à sa manière. Il avait réussi à déceler quelques informations mais il ne disait rien. Il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il percevait. Pour lui, il était important d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour mieux frapper l'ennemi. Comme il avait tenté de faire lors de la « confrontation » avec les Cullen par rapport à Rénesmée. Ou plutôt comme Caïus a tenté de faire… Car sans l'intervention d'Aro pour calmer la colère et la soif de justice de notre jeune frère, la confrontation physique aurait eu lieu. Et un peu plus, on aurait perdu la vie. Pour cela, Aro prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Même si certaines d'entre elles étaient radicales mais c'était pour notre bien. Pour notre sécurité à tous.

La jeune mortelle ne parlait toujours pas mais elle émettait des exclamations, elle comprenait certaines phrases, certains mots. Je sentais qu'elle voulait communiquer avec nous. Elle arrivait à se faire comprendre par des gestes ou par des regards. Ou du moins, Aro et moi savions ce qu'elle souhaitait dire puisque nous étions les seuls à la voir. Et cela nous réjouissait. Nous trouvâmes que les progrès de la jeune femme étaient vraiment remarquables depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Cela voulait sans doute dire que ses ravisseurs n'avaient jamais stimulés son cerveau et donc la jeune femme n'avait pas pu développer le langage. Du coup, elle n'avait pas éprouvé le désir de parler puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu de modèle. Expliquant ainsi ce retard dans la langue et dans son comportement.

Je n'avais pas encore trouvé de prénom qui la correspondait. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que je lui impose. Je souhaitais qu'elle me fasse un signe me certifiant que c'était lui qu'elle voulait. Alors je lui disais des noms. J'en ai dit beaucoup mais elle ne réagissait à aucun d'entre eux. Même Aro m'aidait à en trouver un ou plutôt il me le soumettait. Lui aussi, il prenait plaisir à surveiller _mia cantante_. Il disait que cela me faisait du bien. Que j'avais retrouvé mon comportement avant la disparition de Didyme. J'avais ressuscité.

La jeune femme avait trouvé une occupation durant nos absences car il y a bien des fois où Aro et moi étions en audience pour régler des problèmes de notre univers. Elle dessinait. Encore et encore. Ses œuvres, car c'en étaient de mon point de vue, avaient quelques choses d'envoutants, de mystères et de questionnements. Et elle avait plus de facilité dans le travail manuel que pour le langage. Ce qui me blessa un peu... J'avais tellement envie d'entendre sa voix...

Plusieurs de ses dessins intriguaient Aro. Il les regardait comme si les illustrations lui transmettaient un message. Au départ, Aro jetait souvent des coups d'œil en direction de l'humaine pour qu'elle lui donne de plus amples explications. En effet, ceux-ci représentaient une chambre, sans pour autant en être une, sombre et lugubre. Je dirais que la pièce était même insalubre mais n'y étant jamais allé, je l'ignorais complétement. Une personne était présente dans cette salle. Vu sa morphologie, je dirais que c'était une femme. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Attendant patiemment que quelqu'un la sorte de sa prison. Se pourrait-il que cela soit elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit représentée dans cette salle ? C'était fort probable...

"_Cela ne nous indiquera pas où elle vivait, Marcus_, avait-dit mon frère. _Et encore moins les personnes qui l'ont séquestrés_."

Et puis, il y avait un autre dessin, plus parlant, qui représentait une personne, habillée en rouge, lui tendant la main. Juste sa main. Cette inconnue souriante, qui inspirait la confiance, tant qu'aux humains qu'aux vampires, et qui avait tirée l'humaine de cette sombre cellule, n'était autre qu'Heidi. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui puisse s'habiller de cette couleur et d'avoir ce don. Et l'humaine avait réussi à le figurer sur la feuille. Mon frère fut surpris par la délicatesse et l'art de la mortelle. Comme s'il était touché par l'élégance que la jeune femme avait retranscrite sur le papier. Et pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour émouvoir sincèrement Aro. Lui qui portait généralement un masque et qui le laissait tomber que dans de rares occasions. Comme quand Rénesmée lui a fait part de son témoignage... C'était à peu près la même expression et il ne s'en cachait pas car il n'était pas avec les autres vampires. Non. Il avait opté pour son vrai visage en notre compagnie et cela me fit souvenir des moments qu'on avait passé ensemble lorsqu'on venait de se rencontrer... On était de jeunes vampires... Inconscients... Découvrant nos pouvoirs en même temps que nos dons...

Nous voulûmes avoir plus d'explications. Des indications. Mais c'était tout ce que la mortelle se souvenait. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à parler. Il fallait que cela vienne d'elle-même. Nous n'assistâmes pas. Nous ne voulions pas la brusquer. Cependant nous savions que ce qu'elle dessinait étaient des brides de son passé.

Et un jour, je l'autorisais à sortir de notre demeure pour qu'elle puisse voir la cité. Je ne voulais pas l'emprisonner. Loin de là. Je voulais qu'elle profite de ses derniers instants en tant qu'humaine. Qu'elle puisse capter les derniers rayons du soleil sans se cacher. Sans avoir peur de la réaction des humains. Aro avait donné son accord car il savait qu'elle ne révélerait pas notre existence aux humains. Néanmoins, le danger était là. Et Caïus nous le faisait rappeler quand il la vit sortir de notre refuge.

"_ Je pensais que tu voulais jouer avec elle. Pourquoi est-elle encore en vie? Répliqua-t-il.

_ Allons, mon cher frère, ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est inoffensive pour nous? Elle ne peut pas prononcer un seul mot, fit Aro, presqu'en se moquant de mon aimée."

Je fus quelque peu piqué au vif bien que je savais qu'il jouait de la comédie. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il me laissait croire. Il serait aussi bien capable de me mentir après tout... Je fermais les yeux. Humant l'air et les odeurs que la cité m'offrait. Je percevais _son_ doux parfum dans l'atmosphère. Je fis un signe à notre traqueur pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Démétri m'annonça qu'elle était sur la place et qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la grande place. Elle tournait sur elle-même tout en regardant le ciel et les façades des maisons qui encerclaient la place. Ses yeux brillaient de joie de vie. Elle arborait un si grand sourire. Elle aussi, elle revivait.

"_ Elle a l'air heureuse, me fit remarquer Aro.

_ Je souhaite la garder ainsi, déclarais-je. Aussi rayonnante que le soleil."

Je vis Aro en train de sourire mais étrangement, cela ne ressemblait pas en être un. Cependant, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était _mia_ _cantante_...


	6. Elyn

Quelques heures après s'être absentée, mon aimée revient à la demeure, les mains chargées de couronne de fleurs et de bouquets. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait pour les transporter jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de fleurs tombaient sur le sol. Faisant un magnifique tapis végétal sur la pierre. Cela me réjouissait de la voir ainsi. Si souriante. Si pleine de vie. Elle était débordante d'énergie... Un peu comme Didyme. Et Aro l'avait remarqué.

Etrangement, mon frère s'était mis à l'écart de l'humaine. Je ne sais pour quelle raison... A moins qu'il avait envie de goûter son sang et que la tentation était trop... Importante... Je ne sais vraiment pas... Lui qui appréciait ses dessins. Je ne compris pas ce revirement de comportement. Mais Aro était ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Nous la regardâmes avec curiosité. A qui les allait-elle donner? Elle se dirigea vers Heidi, Chelsea et Corin et leur plaça les couronnes sur le sommet de leurs têtes. Chacune leur tour. Tous les vampires étaient bouches bée. Et elles avaient aussi l'air étonnées. Surprises qu'une humaine ait fait ce geste alors qu'elle pouvait rapidement finir en un repas. Une mortelle n'avait pas à faire ce genre de geste envers un membre des Volturi. Mais il n'y avait aucune menace envers elles. La mortelle montrait qu'elle les aimait comme elles étaient. J'eus un sourire. Inconsciemment, l'humaine avait tissé des liens entre ces vampires et elle. Chelsea lui fit un sourire franc. Elle avait dû apercevoir le lien qui les unissait à la mortelle. Puis Elyn continua à donner des bouquets de fleurs aux hommes de la garde. J'eus un peu peur lorsqu'elle passa devant Santiago, qui avait toujours du mal à se contrôler par rapport au sang bien qu'il était un des vampires les plus âgés, et Démétri, qui lui, traquait ses proies grâce à son don. Et cela me fit quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi-même... Je lui avais ordonné de la surveiller grâce à son Talent mais j'espère qu'il ne l'utilisera pas pour la chasser lorsqu'elle voudra sortir de Volterra.

Aro ne détachait pas la jeune femme du regard. Emerveillé par les gestes de l'humaine mais, cela ne dura pas longtemps car il reprit rapidement son masque de dirigeant. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Caïus, Aro souriait étrangement. Le lien entre l'humaine et lui était fort. Mais pas aussi puissant que celui que j'avais avec elle...

Puis elle s'avança vers les épouses de mes frères et par la même occasion vers Jane et Alec. Sa démarche était plus... Hésitante. Elle devait sentir que ces femmes-là étaient plus difficiles à s'approcher. Et que les deux "joyaux" de mon frère n'allaient pas la laisser s'approcher de ces deux épines. Car il fallait l'admettre, ce sont des épines pour les personnes qui leur étaient inconnues. Parfois Aro en subissait des choses, qui pouvaient aller très loin, de la part de Sulpicia. L'infidélité par exemple... Et Aro en avait beaucoup souffert mais pour la pardonner, il était assez dur. Car pour lui, la fidélité et la confiance sont deux choses qui étaient importantes dans une relation amoureuse et amicale. Pour la femme de Caïus, c'était tout autre chose. Caïus était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Grognait à chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Même le chant des oiseaux l'énervait... Sa femme, Athénodora était bien la seule personne qui puisse calmer correctement et rapidement Caïus.

"_ Elyn, soufflais-je."

La mortelle se tourna vers moi pour me regarder et son visage s'illumina. Ses yeux pétillaient de gaité. Je soupirais de soulagement. Enfin, j'avais pu mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle avait réagis à ce prénom. J'entendis Aro frapper ses mains. Heureux? D'apprendre que la jeune femme avait un nom? Peut-être... Mais je sentais qu'il était un peu déçu... Oui... Il avait sans doute envie de la baptiser. Lui-même... Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'une claque. Essayait-il de la conquérir? De me la prendre? J'émis un sifflement envers Aro pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était mienne. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire d'excuse...

Je préférais cela... Même s'il était mon frère, je ne reculerais devant rien pour Elyn. Elle était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. A présent, j'avais retrouvé une part de moi-même. Et j'étais bien décidé à la garder auprès de moi.

Je l'observais en train de reprendre sa marche vers les reines de monde des vampires. Elyn tendit les deux autres couronnes pour que les deux femmes vampires les prennent. Mais elles n'esquissaient aucuns mouvements. L'humaine jaugea Alec et Jane du regard. Comme pour leur demander si elle pouvait donner ses présents en main propre. Cependant avant de donner les couronnes aux reines, elle offrit un bouquet de fleur à Alec et une couronne à Jane. Je cru que Jane allait la torturer... Mais au lieu de cela, je vis des liens apparaitre entre les jumeaux et Elyn. C'étaient des liens vraiment très fragiles mais Elyn avait réussi à les tisser.

Tout le monde fut surpris... Une nouvelle fois. Et il en avait de quoi. La mortelle décida de se rapprocher encore plus des épouses de mes frères. Si j'avais été humain, mon cœur aurait pris de la vitesse à cause de la peur. Oui... J'étais terrifié par la réaction qu'allait avoir Athénodora et Sulpicia. Elyn était à moins de deux mètres d'elles. Mais elle s'avançait comme si rien n'allait se passer. Comme si elles étaient des amies. De vieilles amies...

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais levé. Angoissé? Surement. J'étais prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement malsain de la part de ces deux femmes aux caractères bien trempés. Aro me fit un signe de ne pas intervenir mais je le sentais aussi tendu. Il était prêt à réagir lui-aussi. Mais pour qui? Pour protéger son épouse? Ou pour Elyn?

"_ Elyn, répétais-je."

Mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Elle me souriait. Innocentement comme un enfant. Je soupirais. Bien que je n'avais guère besoin de soupirer. Ni de respirer mais cela... Me faisait du bien pour... Me calmer. Me détendre. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour qu'elle vienne auprès de moi. Elle s'exécuta automatiquement. Quand elle fut auprès de moi, je me mis à caresser tendrement sa joue. Et là, elle me donna un bouquet de fleur. Je souriais. Emu par cette douce attention. Cela faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas eu. Si seulement... Je pouvais lui montrer combien je l'aimais... Combien je tenais à elle...

Soudain, elle se tourna vers Aro qui l'observait d'un air très paternel et elle lui offrit de fleurs.

"_ Oh, souffla-t-il, ému, lui aussi."

En réfléchissant bien, cela faisait longtemps que Sulpicia n'avait pas fait de cadeaux à Aro. Mon frère l'enlaça tendrement mais Elyn ne fit aucun mouvement. Ou du moins, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. Mais elle émit un petit rire, reflétant son humeur. Et qu'elle était heureuse qu'Aro puisse réagir ainsi. J'émis un grognement quand je m'aperçus qu'il ne voulait plus la relâcher. Il fit un bond en arrière comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il affichait toujours ce sourire d'excuse. Une fois, je peux le comprendre. Deux fois, ça peut encore passer mais la troisième fois, je risque d'être plus... Explicite.

Elyn jeta un coup d'œil à Caïus. Je compris qu'elle voulait lui donner son présent mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Son hésitation était palpable. D'ailleurs, cette question était parfaitement retranscrite sur son visage. Son cœur s'était rapidement accéléré. Est-ce que je dois le faire ou pas? Elyn se tourna vers moi et s'approcha rapidement de moi. Comme pour me demander la permission de donner le cadeau à Caïus. Mon petit frère savait ce que la mortelle voulait lui faire... Bien que c'était rien de bien méchant. Je passais mon bras autour la taille de l'humaine. Elle tressaillit.

Je la forçais à s'avancer vers Caïus. Il se raidit directement. Bien que pour les yeux de mon aimée, il paraissait toujours aussi détendu. Caïus ne quittait pas mon âme-sœur des yeux. Je sentais qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie: boire son sang. Je réprimais un grognement. Caïus pouvait très mal le prendre, si je commençais ainsi.

"_ Je te conseillerais d'éloigner ton animal de compagnie, Marcus. Si tu ne veux pas que je vide son corps de son sang, répliqua-t-il.

_ Je vois que tu es toujours aussi aimable, mon cher frère, rétorquais-je. Mais... Cet animal de compagnie comme tu l'appelles n'est autre que _mia cantante_. Donc si tu la touches, tu sais ce qui t'attend?

_ Oh... Te voilà sortie de ta torpeur? Ne me fais pas rire, Marcus, tu ne seras pas capable de me faire quoi que ce soit. Car tu sais aussi bien que moi que si l'un de nous trois tombe, les autres suivront. Et tu pourras dire adieu à _tua cantante_."

Je fis un pas en avant. Caïus n'avait pas l'air effrayé. Il arborait un sourire sadique. Il attendait que je m'exécute. Il savait que si je le touchais Athénodora allait réagir. Et elle pouvait s'attaquer directement à Elyn. Je fis un autre pas mais là je fus retenu en arrière. C'était de petites mains chaudes. Elyn... Elle tremblait. Je sentis qu'elle avait peur pour moi. Je baissais les yeux pour la regarder. Ses yeux me suppliaient de ne rien faire. De ne pas se disputer avec Caïus. De ne pas envenimer la situation. Je soupirais et acquiesçais lentement de la tête.


	7. First kiss

"_ Tu as bien fait d'écouter ta pathétique humaine. A croire que ce Cullen a déteint sur toi... Tu as baissé dans mon estime. Déjà que tu étais au plus bas..., continua Caïus, toujours avec cette voix aussi méprisante et dénudée de sentiments."

Je me demandais alors comment Athénodora pouvait le supporter lorsqu'il était dans ses mauvais jours... Il était plus qu'invivable. Aro se dirigea vers nous, inquiet qu'une bagarre n'éclate entre Caïus et moi. Athénodora s'était rapprochée de son époux mais je voyais que ses yeux étaient braqués sur Elyn. J'avais pensé juste. Si jamais j'attaquais, elle allait s'en prendre à Elyn. Je devais rester maître de mes émotions. De mes actes.

"_ Caïus, tu devrais arrêter, intervient Aro sentant que je pouvais bondir à tout moment.

_ Nous devrions nous réjouir que Marcus ait trouvé son âme-sœur, appuya Sulpicia."

Aro avait dû la mettre au courant car je n'avais rien dit à personne en dehors de mon frère. Caïus contempla l'humaine avec une certaine curiosité, à présent. Il se pinça les lèvres. Et je vis sa langue passer sur ses lèvres. Comme faisaient les reptiles pour capter les particules d'odeurs de leur proie afin de les pister aisément.

_ Tu ferais mieux de la vampiriser avant qu'un accident ne survienne..., répliqua mon frère en regardant avidement Elyn."

La menace était plus que claire mais il ne me faisait pas peur. J'en avais vu d'autres avant lui... Cependant, je savais, avec certitude, qu'il allait tout faire pour nuire à Elyn. Mais je l'en empêcherais! Je tirais Elyn vers mes appartements.

"_ Qu'as-tu à me regarder ainsi, humaine?"

Je baissais mes yeux sur la jeune femme. Effectivement, elle ne cessait pas de l'observer. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier l'expression qui était sur son visage. Soudainement, Elyn se dirigea vers Caïus. Il n'y avait plus de peur qui émanait de son corps si frêle, si fragile, mais une assurance plus que déconcertante. Elle lui déposa les fleurs sur ses genoux. Il grimaça tandis qu'Aro eut un sourire satisfait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Aro qui lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait fait une bonne action. Elle retourna rapidement auprès de moi. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité en ma présence.

Nous sortîmes de la salle d'audience. Il y avait certaines personnes qui commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver. Et je préférais m'éclipser avant de faire une erreur monumentale. Caïus... Il n'avait pas changé en trois milles ans... Toujours à râler... Quand va-t-il abandonner sa mauvaise humeur?

Remarque, moi, je n'étais peut-être pas mieux... C'est vrai que je me suis... Effacé lorsque Didyme est morte. J'étais tellement anéanti. Tellement perdu. Je ne savais pas comment me raccrocher à la vie. A cette vie éternelle. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver une personne me correspondant. Affronter la vie éternelle, seul. Ces vampires en avait décidé autrement. Ils avaient enlevés ma raison de vivre! Et comment continuer de vivre si la personne qui représentait tout votre univers disparaissait du jour au lendemain? J'ai hésité à me donner la mort. Les humains avaient tellement de choix... Le poison, le poignard, la corde... Puis, un jour, j'ai demandé à Aro de mettre fin à mes jours... Il a refusé. Comme il a refusé à Edward lorsqu'il est venu à Volterra. J'avais ressenti la même chose que lui... Je le comprenais... J'étais un des vampires qui le comprenait le mieux. C'est ce que je pensais... Mais vu ce qui m'arrive avec cette humaine, cela me fait tellement penser à la relation qu'Edward a eu et a toujours avec Bella. Et je me dis pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas saisir cette chance? Cette chance de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Cette chance de pouvoir connaître le bonheur avec celle que j'aimais.

Grâce à l'apparition d'Elyn, je pouvais reprendre ma place au sein du clan. Et Caïus allait devoir bien se tenir!

Nous pénétrâmes dans nos appartements. J'aperçus Elyn se diriger vers le balcon qui donnait sur le parc de notre demeure. Elle aimait regarder les couchés de soleil pour le reproduire sur le papier. Elle le faisait systématiquement car elle trouvait que chaque couché de soleil était différent. De la même manière que ses dessins. Et pour une fois, elle mettait des couleurs... Chaque jour, le ciel changeait de nuances. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que je le remarque. J'appréciais son silence. Non pas que je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle bien au contraire. Mais nous nous comprenons même sans parler. Et cela avait quelque chose de magique à mes yeux.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas pris son calepin et son crayon. Elle observait juste l'astre solaire se coucher dans l'étendue verdoyante du paysage. Ses cheveux bruns brillaient grâce aux derniers rayons du jour. Un léger vent soufflait et faisait flotter ses magnifiques boucles. Cette petite brise du crépuscule m'envoyait aussi son odeur particulièrement alléchante. J'humais l'air. Voulant capturer, une fois de plus, son odeur dans mes poumons, dans mon esprit, dans mon âme. Elle ne bougeait plus. Fixant l'horizon d'un air émerveillé. Je m'avançais sans un bruit. Ne voulant pas briser cet instant magique.

Je remarquais alors que mon corps était tendu. J'avais peur. Peur. Oui, cela pouvait arriver même à l'un des plus âgé des vampires. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Je m'étais mis derrière elle. Je levais lentement mes mains en direction de l'humaine et j'entourais mes bras sur sa taille. Je sentis qu'elle s'était raidit. Son regard se baissa sur mes bras. Elle regarda mes mains. Je percevais son trouble. Son cœur s'était une nouvelle fois emballé. Cela me réjouissait tellement. Sa respiration était rapide. Je fus soudainement effrayé. Peut-être avais-je été trop rapide? Trop brusque? Lui avais-je fais mal sans me rendre compte? Je la lâchais automatiquement. Mais elle saisit mes mains en plein vol et les reposa sur sa taille. Je sentais qu'elle était... Encore indécise par rapport à ses sentiments. Je savais qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Mais je ne devais pas me précipiter. Je devais aller en douceur.

Elyn tourna doucement son visage vers le mien. Ses yeux brillaient... Comme des étoiles. Mais je remarquais une lueur différente. Une lueur autre que la joie. Une de ses mains caressait mon visage. Elle devait me voir en train de briller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me voyait ainsi. Mais elle adorait toucher mon visage. Comme pour imprimer mes traits dans son esprit. C'était une sorte de rituel. Je la laissais faire car cela me faisait tellement plaisir. Soudain, je sentis ses mains autour de mon cou. Son souffle était saccadé. Je me pinçais les lèvres. J'étais angoissé de perdre mes moyens devant elle. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'elle à cette instant. Bien entendu, quand je lui donnais des baisers sur la joue ou encore sur le front, cela ne durait que quelques secondes. C'est tout! Mais là, ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes. Ce moment que j'avais tant rêvé - les vampires, ça ne rêvent pas puisque ça ne dorment pas mais nous pouvons encore espérer n'est-ce pas une sorte de songe? - était sur le point de se réaliser. Elyn ferma les paupières au même moment où elle posait délicatement ses douces lèvres sur ma bouche. Automatiquement, j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je répondis à son baiser avec une certaine... Retenue. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si chaudes... Et elles avaient le goût sucré du miel. Je voulais approfondir notre embrassade mais mon esprit me disait de faire attention... Ne pas la briser. Ne pas lui faire de mal... Sachant que j'avais une force considérable et que je pouvais la tuer même en l'embrassant.

Son odeur était tellement envoutante... Ma main se mit sur son cou. Mes sens s'étaient réveillés. En alerte. J'avais envie d'elle. Notre baiser se fit plus intense. Plus langoureux. Tout d'un coup, je la plaquais contre le mur. Mes bras avaient amortis le choc entre Elyn et la façade de la pièce. Ma bouche glissa sur sa peau blanche. Je respirais une nouvelle fois son parfum ensorcelant... Il ouvrait mon appétit... Cet appétit si dévorant... Si meurtrier... J'avais soif... Ma gorge brûlait. C'était une véritable torture... Ma raison luttait contre mon instinct... C'est lorsque je compris que j'allais la mordre que je me projetais en arrière. Loin d'elle. Ma main s'était mise sur mon nez. Ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait... Je sentais encore son odeur dans mes narines. Ma soif était si intense... Comme le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Elyn. Je devais boire... Mais je ne pouvais pas chasser à l'intérieur de Volterra...

Je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais peur qu'elle me considérait comme un monstre. Une personne n'éprouvant aucuns sentiments. Je partis de la pièce en trombe. Je devais me nourrir. Et ce n'est pas elle qui allait me servir de repas... En aucun cas, elle me servira de repas.

Je me fis la promesse de toujours rester _maître de moi-même _lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie. Et ne plus répondre à mes pulsions de meurtrier.


	8. Anxiety

**Note de l'auteure:** Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes ayant postées des reviews ainsi que ceux qui suivent la fiction par la même occasion. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire par la suite! En attendant la fin, voici le chapitre suivant! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^

Pour ce chapitre, il y a une musique qui m'a beaucoup aidé: _Beau Malheur_ d'Emmanuel Moire. Je trouve qu'elle correspond bien à Marcus. A ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt!

* * *

Je restais dans la bibliothèque. Je tentais désespérément de retrouver mes esprits en classant les livres. Pour ce qui est de cette soif... J'avais pris le sang d'un de nos domestiques humains. Il n'avait pas souffert puisqu'il dormait. Mais cela ne m'avait pas rassurer. J'avais peur de revenir auprès d'Elyn et de perdre mes moyens. Comment Edward avait-il réussi à se contrôler? Peut-être que grâce à son régime alimentaire... Puisque je me nourrissais de sang humain, il m'était donc plus difficile à résister au sang de _mia cantante. _Cela allait de soi...

Je fis une grimace. Aro ne voudra jamais que je quitte Volterra pour que j'aille chez les Cullen et encore moins si c'était pour changer de régime alimentaire. Ce ne serait pas digne d'un Volturi... Je connaissais assez mes frères pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient si jamais je suivais cette optique-là. Et Elyn ne sera jamais vampire. Concevoir une _véritable_ famille ne se fera pas. L'amour, la tendresse, la compassion, ce genre de sentiments n'étaient pas dignes d'un membre de la famille royale. J'étais assez bien placé pour savoir les opinions de mes frères. Je soupirais... Penser à vivre - à survivre - après que j'ai connu Didyme et Elyn, cela allait être plus que difficile. Surtout que j'ai la chance que le destin m'ait donné une seconde chance en m'envoyant Elyn. Jamais je n'avais cru que je reconnaitrais l'amour. Le bonheur...

Je devais peut-être téléphoner à Carlisle. Il était mieux placer pour répondre à mes questions. Il était médecin dans un hôpital. Il côtoyait le sang d'humain à tout moment. Il avait sans doute des conseils à me donner. Je devais admettre que j'étais fasciné par son self-control. Et puis, je ne me voyais pas demander ce genre de conseil à Aro. Il me dirait: _Tua cantante est née pour mourir dans tes bras. Ne pas goûter à son sang... Serait un véritable gâchis._

J'avais déjà goûté à son sang. D'ailleurs il en était témoin... Je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas se précipiter sur Elyn lorsqu'elle s'est poignardée. Il aurait très bien pu l'attaquer pour goûter à son sang. C'est vrai, il s'était nourri... Pas moi. Elyn avait vu que j'avais besoin de me nourrir. Elle pensait bien faire mais j'aurais pu la tuer. Son sang avait un goût vraiment... Exquis. Rien que de penser à ce souvenir, cela me mettait de l'eau à la bouche. Son parfum était si délicat. J'avais ressenti un tel bien-être. Son sang avait agi sur ma gorge endolorie comme un baume sur une plaie. Cela avait atténué ma douleur mais pas ma soif. J'avais eu cette envie d'en prendre plus. Encore et encore. Et c'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. Mais jamais plus je ne recommencerais car je savais que plus je prendrais son sang plus je serais capable de la tuer involontairement. Et je voulais l'éviter.

Je reconnu la démarche d'Aro dans le couloir. Il aimait marcher à la vitesse humaine. Trouvant que la marche à la vitesse vampirique était... Trop rapide. Et que cela ne faisait pas accélérer le temps. Il semblait me chercher. Si jamais il me touchait la main, il allait capter toutes mes pensées. Je réprimais un grognement. Elyn ne sera jamais vampire. Je baissais mes yeux sur le livre que je tenais dans mes mains. Je remarquais que je tremblais. De rage. De colère contre moi-même. J'avais beau être une créature puissante pour les humains, je restais vulnérable pour les vampires. Je grognais. J'étais incapable de la protéger correctement. Contre mes frères. Contre la garde. Même si j'avais vu ces liens, qui s'étaient crées juste après qu'Elyn ait donné les fleurs aux vampires, Aro pouvait toujours ordonner à Chelsea... De les détruire.

Dans ce cas...

Je n'allais pas plus loin dans mes pensées car je sentis le contact glacial de la main d'Aro. Je perçus qu'il s'était raidit mais il essayait de contrôler ses émotions pour éviter que cela se voit sur son visage. Je réprimais un rictus. Amer. Après un moment de silence et après avoir retiré sa main de la mienne, mon frère ouvrit la bouche:

"_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?"

Je sentis de la douleur dans sa voix. Je serrais le livre plus fortement. J'avais une douleur indescriptible dans la poitrine. Honteux de ce que j'avais pensé. Je fermais les yeux. Je devais lui faire part de mes doutes. Ne pas lui mentir. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. J'avais bien trop de respect envers lui. Je devais être honnête même si par la suite, j'allais souffrir. Je devais bien choisir mes mots. Je ne voulais pas le blesser encore plus.

"_ Tu es un maitre dans l'art de la manipulation. Tu tires les ficelles pour faire en sorte que la situation soit à ton avantage. Alors... Effectivement... J'ai des doutes sur toi... Sur ce que tu attends de cette relation, de notre... Relation avec Elyn, déclarais-je. Peut-être que tu penses que cette humaine est inutile pour toi puisqu'elle n'a pas de don qui puisse te servir. Vu qu'elle n'a pas de talent, tu t'en débarrasserais rapidement en me disant qu'elle a été attaquée par un clan de vampire. De la sorte, tu arriverais à tes fins car tu te élimines tous ceux qui sont sur ton chemin ou qui pourraient nuire à ton pouvoir."

J'étais aussi blessé que lui. Si mon cœur battait encore en ce moment, j'aurais eu un pincement car je savais que mes phrases l'avaient meurtries. Même s'il arrivait à cacher ses sentiments, je savais quel était son état d'esprit en cet instant. J'avais toujours considéré Aro comme le frère le plus cher, le plus précieux, celui que je n'avais jamais eu. Et rien qu'avec mes pensées, je risquais de perdre son soutien. Mon pilier le plus stable. Le plus important. Il était le premier à réagir quand Didyme était morte. Il avait été là pour moi... Il avait tout fait pour que je reste en vie. Pour me consoler. Et je le remerciais ainsi... De la sorte. Mes yeux me piquèrent... Les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer. Vider leur souffrance comme les humains. Mais j'avais pu... Je l'aurais fait...

Je plaçais le livre sur une étagère. Comme pour me détendre les muscles de mon corps. Je me tournais vers lui. Ses yeux reflétaient une si grande tristesse bien que son visage restait impassible. J'étais tellement embarrassé par ce que je venais de dire...

Aro garda le silence puis il tourna les talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi. Avec une profonde peine dans mon âme bien que je savais que celle-ci était damnée en enfer. Mais je voulais lui dire que je tenais à lui.

"_ Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi quand Didyme est morte, Aro. Je t'en remercierais jamais assez."

Mon frère se stoppa au seuil de l'entrée. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour me regarder du coin de l'œil. Son visage exprimait une émotion que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Ses mains s'étaient légèrement refermées sur elles-mêmes. Il émanait une... Odeur de douleur. De souffrance. Et de... Culpabilité? Je m'approchais de lui. Inquiet.

"_ Tu as de bonnes raisons d'avoir des doutes sur moi, murmura-t-il. Cependant... Elyn est un vrai éclat de soleil pour toi."

J'eus un sourire. Faible. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** Elyn en grec veut dire "éclat de soleil".


	9. Sweet day

La Saint-Marcus approchait lentement. La ville était en ébullition pour préparer les festivités. La population de Volterra avait subitement doublé de volume. La fête était réputée dans toute l'Italie. Beaucoup d'italiens venaient ainsi que beaucoup de touristes. Cela faisait vivre notre petite cité de Toscane. Je soupirais. Je m'ennuyais.

Depuis le fameux accident, je ne m'étais plus approché d'Elyn. Son sang m'attirait. Ce qui me provoquait d'énormes crises d'angoisses par rapport à mon contrôle. Ma soif grandissait quand je sentais son odeur. Son parfum tellement... Appétissant... Tellement désirable... J'essayais de l'éviter tant bien que mal. Ou plutôt j'évitais son regard. J'avais peur de son regard. De ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Notre lien était toujours aussi fort. Je le voyais lorsqu'elle dormait. Son cœur battait que pour moi. Et son sang... Chantait rien que pour moi.

Quand elle se trouvait dans la salle d'audience, je sentais bien ses yeux sur moi. Je détournais ses yeux. Ailleurs. _Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais eu un pincement au cœur. J'étais sûrement en train de la blesser._ De la torturer. Elle ne devait pas comprendre la raison de mes agissements. Je soupirais. Ma main se rétracta sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. J'étais tellement en colère contre moi. Contre ce que j'étais en train de lui faire. J'étais conscient que je la blessais... Mais... C'était pour la protéger de ma soif! De mes pulsions sanguinaires! De mon instinct meurtrier! Je voulais la préserver du mal que je pouvais lui faire.

Aro, mon cher frère, avait de la peine de nous voir ainsi. Il me faisait sans cesse la réflexion quand Elyn partait de la salle. Tandis que Caïus disait son avis pour me dire qu'elle représentait un danger pour nous. Et qu'elle risquait de révéler notre existence aux humains. Une fois de plus, Aro se moqua de l'incapacité d'Elyn pour parler. Cela me piqua une fois de plus au vif. Ou au contraire, vais-je redevenir comme avant? Une coquille vide. Sans vie. Attendant patiemment que le temps passe. Et qu'on me délivre de cette maudite vie éternelle que je n'avais pas choisi au départ...

Et si jamais je perdais mon contrôle, un jour, et qu'elle meurt dans mes bras. Qu'est ce que... Qu'est-ce que je ferais après? Vais-je aller mieux ou après l'avoir vidé de son sang? Il y a quelques dizaines d'années, Aro m'avait raconté comment il avait rencontré sa_ cantante_. Elle était une noblesse italienne, habitant à Venise. Aro l'avait rencontré lors du Carnaval de Venise. Au départ, il ne voulait pas la tuer mais quand il se rendit compte de l'attirance qu'il avait pour le sang de la jeune femme. Que ce sang, si pure, si ensorcelant, lui était destiné. Il se rendit compte que la noble dame était née pour mourir dans ses bras. Son sang était comme une offrande des dieux pour mon frère. Il m'avait avoué, ce jour-là aussi, qu'aucun sang n'avait pu égaler celui de sa _cantante_. Même celui de Sulpicia ne faisait pas le poids face à cette noble inconnue. A certain moment, Aro regrettait ce geste mais il ne le disait qu'à demi-mot, cependant la plupart du temps, il s'en réjouissait.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris une fâcheuse habitude, assez perverse, je dois l'admettre, de vouloir goûter le sang des âmes-sœurs des autres vampires, quand celles-ci étaient encore humaine. Certains vampires acceptèrent de crainte de vouloir offenser Aro et d'autres, bien après Edward - c'était le premier à l'avoir fait - avaient refusé que le sang de leur âme-sœur soit dans la bouche de mon frère. D'ailleurs les âmes-sœurs ne vivaient guère longtemps. Aro, une fois sa bouche sur le cou d'une humaine - le plus souvent -, ne pouvait plus la retirer de la peau de la mortelle. Son compagnon était immédiatement tué par les gardes. Aro ne se lassait pas et n'éprouvait aucuns remords pour cela.

Je m'étais réfugié, une nouvelle fois, dans la bibliothèque. Je savais que personne n'irait me déranger à part si cela était vraiment important. Elyn était dans un parc de Volterra. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle car Démétri avait un œil sur ses déplacements. Il me tenait au courant de sa position à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Mais c'était toujours les deux mêmes destinations qui revenaient: la place centrale et le parc. Elle devait aimer la vie qui y était. Observer les personnes en train de marchander leurs produits fermiers: fruits, légumes, fromages, vins... Elle s'installait toujours à la même place. Assise sur le rebord de la fontaine. Je m'amuser aussi à la contempler entre deux entrevues. Ce n'était guère pour la surveiller - si, peut-être un peu, j'avais toujours peur qu'on me l'enlève - mais c'était juste pour voir comment elle s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie.

A chaque fois qu'elle revenait de ses petites escapades, - je me trouvais toujours dans la salle d'audience - elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller directement vers Aro. Comme pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la journée. Mais je savais que c'était un moyen pour la surveiller. Pour voir si elle gardait correctement notre secret. Elle le faisait sans trop de mal. Elle contempla Aro avec un air interrogateur. Même quand elle faisait cette expression-là, elle était resplendissante. Je haussais un sourcil. Curieux de cet échange si silencieux. Leur lien avait pris de l'ampleur. Et quelque part au fond de moi, je n'aimais pas ça.

"_ Je pense que cela lui ferait très plaisir, ma sublime Elyn, murmura Aro en déposant un baiser sur le front de mon âme-sœur."

Instinctivement, un grognement sortit de ma gorge. Je foudroyais mon frère du regard. Lui faisant rappeler qu'Elyn m'appartenait. Et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de la prendre ou de se comporter - comme il le faisait avec Jane - ainsi avec Elyn et en ma présence. Et, il ne devait surtout pas en profiter lorsque je n'étais pas dans la pièce. Son comportement était de plus en plus suspect. Aro remarqua mon regard meurtrier que je lui avais adressé. Ainsi que le message qui allait avec. Il s'écarta vivement d'Elyn qui affichait une expression indécise.

Alors la mortelle se dirigea vers moi et mit ses mains sur les miennes. Cela enleva la colère que j'éprouvais envers Aro et me détendit. A ce contact tant voulu, tant rêvé, je tressaillis de plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sentit sa chaleur sur ma peau glacée. Je pris ses mains et les menais vers mes lèvres. Elle émit une petite exclamation, ravie de ma réaction. Cela me réjouissait tellement. Je compris qu'elle ne me voyait pas comme un monstre. Qu'elle ne m'avait pas considéré comme telle. Mes yeux me piquèrent... Emu. Elle m'acceptait comme j'étais. Avec ma vraie nature. Mais elle en était nullement effrayée. Elyn me contemplait tendrement comme elle le faisait lorsqu'on était tous les deux. J'esquissais un sourire. Soulagé.

Sans un mot, Elyn se mit sur mes genoux. Chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. Son odeur si ensorcelant me vient aux narines. A présent, son doux parfum ne me gênait plus autant. Elle se mit sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse caler sa tête au niveau de mon cœur mort. Le sommet de son crâne frôlait mon menton. J'emprisonnais sa taille. Voulant que ce petit corps chaud soit plus près du mien. Elyn émit un petit rire. Très sensuel à mon goût et qui mettait mes sens en éveil. Et inconsciemment, je ronronnais comme un félin. Nouvelle exclamation de la part de l'humaine. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

"_ Si j'avais cru que Marcus ronronnerait grâce à la présence de cette... Humaine..., fit Caïus.

_ Me crois-tu quand je t'ai dit que c'était bien elle son âme-sœur? Se réjouit Aro.

_ Âme-sœur! Âme-sœur! Marcus se lassera bien assez vite de son nouveau jouet...

_ Elyn n'est pas un jouet, dis-je d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un sabre. Fais plus attention à ce que tu vas dire, Caïus, autrement je prendrais un certain plaisir à dévisser ta petite tête."

Caïus se tut tandis que je me levais en transportant Elyn dans mes appartements. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là!


	10. Carnal Desire

**Bonjour! Bonjour! **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction et tous ceux qui me posent des reviews! Je sais que j'ai eu un petit peu de retard et je m'en excuse! Voici le chapitre! **

**Mais avant de le lire, j'ai un petit sondage à vous transmettre et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Est-ce que vous voulez que je mette un "bad end" comme c'était prévu ou vous voulez que je fasse un "happy end"? Ou voulez-vous que je fasse les deux? **

**Voilà! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quand nous rentrâmes dans nos appartements, j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser, oubliant complétement ma colère envers Caïus, mon stupide frère qui ne pouvait se réjouir de mon bonheur. Pff... Quel idiot! Et moi qui pensait qu'avec le temps, il allait être... Plus vivable. Plus conciliant. Beaucoup moins hautain envers le reste de la garde et envers moi par la même occasion.

Lorsque Didyme décéda d'une attaque par des vampires révolutionnaires... Ma première réaction? Tuer les personnes qui avaient ôté la vie de ma bien-aimée. Ce ne fut guère difficile. C'était un clan de l'Est. Des pays baltes. Mais cela ne me soulagea pas. J'avais vengé Didyme mais elle n'était pas revenue à la vie. La douleur était encore présente dans ma poitrine. Dans tout mon corps. Cela était tellement insupportable. Et je glissais peu à peu dans le tunnel sombre et froid de la solitude et de l'ennui... A quoi bon continuer à vivre si votre moitié n'était plus dans ce monde... J'ai essayé de lutter... Mais à chaque fois que je me battais... Je remarquais que je tombais plus bas que j'étais auparavant.

J'avais bien remarqué que Caïus empêchait son épouse de me soutenir dans mon deuil. Didyme était très proche de Sulpicia et d'Athénodora. Elles discutaient et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'avais même piqué ma première crise de jalousie lorsque Didyme était rentrée d'une chasse avec mes deux belles-sœurs. Mais nous nous réconciliâmes aussitôt sur l'oreiller. A ce souvenir, cela me fit sourire. Puis une autre ombre apparut sur mon visage.

Au lieu de cela, je voyais Athénodora s'éloigner de moi. Avec Caïus... Seuls, Aro et Sulpicia avaient été à être présent. Ils étaient devenus, avec le temps, mes piliers. Mes soutiens. Et en échange... Je suivais les décisions de Aro. Il prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Toujours les plus raisonnables. Jamais il n'avait commis d'écart. Nous n'avions jamais commis d'écart... A part... Peut-être la fois où nous avions voulu tuer Rénesmée en accusant sa famille de l'avoir créé. D'être une Enfant Immortel alors qu'elle n'était qu'une hybride entre un vampire et une humaine. Un si beau cadeau à regarder grandir. J'avais envie... Oui, c'est cela. J'avais envie de donner cette chance à Elyn, si elle en avait envie. J'avais vraiment envie qu'elle est une vie à peu près normal. Qu'elle connaisse au moins le plaisir d'être mère avant de devenir une des nôtres.

Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, ce désir que j'avais refoulé au plus profond de mon être. Au plus profond de mes entrailles refit surface. Je me surpris à entourer tendrement la taille de mon aimée de mes bras. Elyn me contempla amoureusement. Ses yeux étaient remplis de vie. Oui. Je la voulais toute entière. Son esprit et son corps. Mon nez effleura le sien. Elle souriait. Heureuse. Elle émit une petite exclamation. Je fermais les yeux. Appréciant le doux son de sa voix. Cet élan que je ressentais dans mon corps... Cette envie... Grandissait au fur et à mesure que j'étais près d'Elyn. Je chassais mes instinct premiers. Ceux de la soif. Je devais penser à quelque chose de plus relaxant. De plus joyeux... Son odeur me parvient aux narines. Je ne pus m'empêcher de loger mon visage dans son cou. Elle eut un éclat de rire. Cristallin. Sensuel. Tout était sensuel quand j'étais auprès d'elle.

A présent, j'avais envie... De la caresser. De la connaître plus intimement. Mais je savais que je devais encore patienter. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Je ne souhaitais pas la brusquer, ni la blesser. Ne pas lui faire de mal.

Après tout... J'étais un peu comme les Cullen. Un peu comme Carlisle. Je n'aimais pas faire mal aux autres... Et puis... Plus je réfléchissais... Plus je me disais qu'allait vivre chez les Cullen quelques temps me ferait du bien. J'emmènerais Elyn avec moi. Et notre enfant...

Serait-ce un garçon ou une fille? Des jumeaux? Des jumelles? Mon esprit commença à chercher des noms pour notre enfant... Notre trésor... Le fruit de notre amour... De nos entrailles...

Je laissais échapper un léger soupir de bien-être. Elyn me lança un regard interrogateur sans pour autant perdre son sourire... Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Les battements de son cœur avaient pris de la vitesse. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait plus près de moi. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge. Ce moment... Cet instant... Je penchais mon visage vers le sien. Mes cheveux chatouillant les joues de ma bien-aimée. Elle émit un petit rire moqueur. Je l'aimais ainsi. Avec le sourire... Et penser à lui enlever la chaleur de son corps. Les battements de son cœur... Cela m'arracha une grimace mais je pus la cacher rapidement. Ne voulant pas briser ce souvenir si parfumé... Si chaleureux. Nos lèvres se touchèrent doucement. Nos haleines s'échangèrent lentement. Le baiser était savoureux bien que je me retenais. Puis j'entrepris de passer ma langue sur l'ouverture de ses lèvres. J'aimerais savoir... Si elle voulait que j'aille plus loin.

Je voulais - préférais serait le mot plus juste - que cela soit elle qui fasse le premier pas pour que je puisse continuer. Pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse et connaître les plaisirs charnels. Non pas que je pensais lui prendre sa virginité. J'étais patient. Je savais attendre. Je n'étais pas comme Caïus, impulsif et dominant - quoique, je n'aimais pas trop être dominé quand j'étais avec Didyme, cela avait le don de la faire rire - ... Qui ne s'occupait qu'à satisfaire que ces propres plaisirs en étant avec des mortels - hommes comme femmes. D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être faire attention à lui... Il pourrait facilement emmener Elyn dans ses appartements... Et... Je chassais rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit. Effectivement, de ce point de vue-ci, il fallait que je vampirise ma bien-aimée au plus vite...

J'entrainais la jeune femme vers le lit. Je l'allongeais. J'étais sur elle mais je ne faisais rien. Nous étions là, seuls, en train de nous contempler. De nous observer. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour dire que nous nous aimions. Tout était dans le silence et le respect. J'entendis son cœur s'accéléré une nouvelle fois. Cela me fit plaisir. Son parfum s'accentua et se propagea dans toute la pièce. Je respirais profondément. Ancrant une fois de plus son délicieux parfum dans mes poumons. Il était si suave... Je poussais un autre soupir. De bien-être. Mon visage se mit une nouvelle fois dans le creux de son cou. Si élégant. Si tentant. Je sentais son souffle contre mon cou. Chaud. Rassurant... Je sentis ses mains serrer ma taille.

Je ronronnais. Elle poussa une petite exclamation. Je su qu'elle aimait m'entendre ronronner. J'eus un sourire. Je sentis ses mains jouées avec une mèche de mes cheveux. J'entendis alors un petit ronronnement. Faible... Je me redressais pour la contempler. Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir une exclamation de surprise. Elyn eut un sourire. Ravissant.

Je glissais sur le côté. Ma main était sur sa taille. Elle se tourna vers moi. La tête sur l'oreiller. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

"_ Laisse-moi écouter ton cœur, Elyn."

La mortelle acquiesça lentement de la tête. Je me rapprochais d'elle et posais mon oreille sur sa poitrine. Je voulais écouter son cœur... Ce son si mélodieux... Boom... Boom. Boom... Boom... Boom. Boom... Ses bras entouraient mon torse. Sa respiration était calme. Tranquillisante... Je me sentais bien... Boom... Boom. Boom... Boom... Boom. Boom... J'étais heureux de l'avoir trouvé.


	11. Saint-Marcus

Aujourd'hui, Elyn était partie tôt ce matin pour aller se promener dans Volterra avant que la grande procession ne commence à attirer beaucoup de personnes. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la demeure, je lui avais donné ma cape rouge, c'était celle de Didyme. Elyn m'avait regardé avec gratitude. Ses yeux pétillaient de gaité et de malice. Cela me rendait tellement heureux... Je lui mis la cape sur ses petites épaules. Et j'avais fait un pas en arrière pour la contempler... On aurait dit le petit chaperon rouge. Elle était si belle. Je n'avais pas pu résister à goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.

J'étais dans la salle d'audience. Assis autour d'une table avec mes frères. Nous étions en train de lire des ouvrages anciens. Ils dataient de la Renaissance. Pour ma part, je lisais des lais de Marie de France. Elle était l'une des premières poétesses à écrire en français. Elle appartenait à cette génération qui mettait en avant l'amour courtois. Ses poèmes étaient très émouvants. Très beau. C'est pour cela que j'aimais les relire. Aro était plongé dans un écrit de Rabelais. Et Caïus... Et bien... Caïus feuilletait les pages d'un livre sans pour autant prendre connaissance de ce qu'il y avait écrit à l'intérieur... Je soupirais.

Il ne s'intéressait à rien. A part pour rendre un jugement - le plus souvent une condamnation à mort - dans les pires souffrances - il était toujours accompagné par Jane, elle était folle de joie, rien que pour utiliser son pouvoir sur un hors-la-loi ou alors quand c'était l'heure du repas. Bien sûr le repas... Était très... Festif. Surtout dans ses appartements. Oui... Il ne prenait plus la peine de descendre avec nous. Il préférait manger en tête-à-tête avec ses victimes.

Je vis notre traqueur venir vers nous. Aro leva légèrement la tête. Sans pour autant détourner son regard du manuscrit mais il était attentif à ce que Démétri allait nous dire. Démétri nous prévient qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans une rue marchande. Petite et connu de tous, habitants comme touristes. Cependant à cette heure-ci, il ne devais pas avoir grand monde. Toutefois elle n'avait jamais été jusque là. Ou plutôt, elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée durant son trajet. C'était, certes, sur le chemin du parc mais jamais encore elle ne s'était arrêtée pour regarder les vitrines. J'interrogeais Aro du regard, lui qui gardait constamment son sourire bienveillant. Il devait savoir ce qu'Elyn faisait. Oui... Je me souviens...

_"Je pense que cela lui ferait très plaisir, ma sublime Elyn."_

Sur cette phrase, j'avais réagi contre mon frère. En lui grognant dessus. Je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il utilise les adjectifs qu'il employait pour Jane ou pour Bella ou Alice... Elyn était à moi. Elle m'appartenait. Son cœur chantait pour moi. Son sang chantait pour moi. Elle était _mia cantante_!

Elyn devait se douter que c'était mon jour de fête... Préparait-elle quelque chose pour moi? Un cadeau? Je soupirais, à moitié amusé par ce que je pensais. Elyn était une femme extraordinaire. Malgré son handicap, elle réussissait à toujours aller de l'avant. Et surtout à me faire plaisir...

"_ Non mais je rêve! Il recommence à ronronner! S'énerva Caïus.

_ Allons, mon frère... Laisse-le tranquille, fit Aro, amusé."

J'avais hâte de la retrouver. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De l'embrasser. De la soulever dans les airs... Lire ne m'intéressait plus. J'avais envie de la retrouver. Je reposais le livre sur la table. Je me levais d'un bond et me précipitais vers mes appartements. L'attendre m'était insupportable. J'entendis le doux rire cristallin de mon frère. Il savait ce que je voulais faire. Je pouvais facilement la retrouver grâce à son odeur. Je n'avais pas besoin de Démétri pour savoir où elle était. Je pris une cape rouge et la mis d'un geste ample et gracieux sur mes épaules. Je courais presque quand je passais dans la salle des trônes. Aro était amusé de me voir ainsi. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça brusquement. Il me serrait vraiment fort mais quelque chose dans ce geste était doux. Rassurant. Fraternel.

"_ Jamais je ne romprais ton bonheur avec Elyn, murmura-t-il, tendrement. Je la veux auprès de toi. Elle te complète. Et tu la complètes."

Je reculais un peu pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux montrèrent qu'il était sincère dans ses paroles. Il avait abandonné son masque de dirigeant, de perfide manipulateur pour me le dire. Sa voix était sincère et non pas animée d'une arrière pensée. Non. Il m'avouait qu'il voulait mon bonheur avec Elyn. Mais j'aurais voulu que Caïus ait un peu plus de considération envers mon âme-sœur. Aro effleura le dos de ma main. Il y eu une ombre sur son visage.

Cela ne lui allait pas... La lumière lui convenait plus. Le sourire... La jovialité... Aro était comme un adolescent. S'émerveillant pour tout et pour rien. Même les choses les plus graves, les plus sérieuses étaient pour lui un moyen de s'extasier. Cela avait le don d'énerver Caïus. Mais pour moi, je l'appréciais ainsi. Je l'avais toujours connu de la sorte.

Aro me lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Il inclina un peu son visage. Il réfléchissait apparemment. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de mon frère et lui fis une petite pression.

"_ Je te remercie. Pour tout."

Je lui souriais. Rassuré qu'il m'ait pardonné à cause de ce que je lui avais dit il y a quelques jours. Je me détournais de lui et commença à aller vers la porte à double battant. Si j'avais été humain, mon cœur aurait été si léger... Comme une plume.

"_ Fais attention à toi, Marcus. Je n'aimerais pas apprendre que tu as fait un écart..., fit Caïus.

_ Cela ne risque pas d'arriver! Répliquais-je, de mauvaise foi."

La porte se referma sur moi. Caïus et son insensibilité... Pff... Ne pouvait-il pas être heureux pour ce qu'il m'arrivait? Non. C'était bien trop compliqué pour lui. Après tout... Dans sa vie humaine, Caïus avait été un gamin pourri gâté. Elevé dans la luxure, il n'avait pas connu la peine de perdre un être cher. Etant fils de nobles citoyens de Rome, il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et rien qu'en plaquant des doigts, toutes les femmes s'agenouillaient devant lui. Il ne méritait pas que je pense à lui. Je quittais le couloir pour l'ascenseur. Puis je traversais d'autres couloirs pour arriver vers la porte qui donnait sur la place. J'ouvris la porte.

Le ciel était si bleu... Et il faisait si chaud... Mais ce n'était pas la même chaleur qu'avait Elyn... Je humais l'air, captant le parfum délicat de mon âme-sœur. Et avant de la suivre pour la retrouver, je mis mon capuchon. La place commençait à être remplie. Je devais me dépêcher pour ne pas interrompre la procession. Tout en marchant, je me mis à imaginer la tête qu'elle fera quand elle me verra. Je laissais paraitre un sourire, amusé, par cette pensée. J'avais hâte de me retrouver seul avec Elyn. Et puis... Pour la première fois, nous allons nous promener ensemble dans Volterra. Il fallait que j'en profite un peu...

Je m'arrêtais devant une librairie. Sentant qu'Elyn n'était pas sortie, je pénétrais dans le petit commerce. Je ravalais un ricanement. Elle avait cerné ma personnalité... Je la voyais en train d'errer dans les rayons... Elle ne savait pas lire. Et je sentais qu'elle angoissait. Elle voulait prendre un livre qui me correspondait. Mais peu importait... C'est l'intention qui comptait.

Elyn fut attirée par un autre rayon, plus ancien... Elle se dirigeait lentement. Elle leva les yeux sur une rangée d'ouvrages. Sa main essaya de prendre un des bouquins. J'allais l'aider lorsqu'un jeune homme au fumet médiocre se rapprocha d'elle pour saisir l'objet tant convoité de mon âme-sœur. Il était châtain clair, les yeux marron, un peu mate mais pas de charme particulier. Je grognais. Silencieusement. Je ne pouvais le détacher de mon regard. Un geste de déplacé et je me jetais dessus pour laver cet affront ignoble sur mon aimée... Il lui donnait le livre et se pencha un peu pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Elyn. Je ne vis pas la réaction de ma compagne. Cependant, je sentis qu'elle s'était raidit. Etrangement. Elle dégageait une odeur d'incompréhension et de crainte. Cette peur, elle était réelle. Elle était plus que palpable dans l'air.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait une aura malveillante autour de lui. Je vis le lien qui les liait. Elyn ne le connaissait pas mais lui, oui. Je sifflais de rage... Si c'était un de ses ravisseurs...

Mes muscles se durcirent. Mes mains se refermèrent sur le tissu de ma toge. Je devais avoir un œil sur lui. Cet inconnu éclata de rire. Faussement je dois le dire. J'avais raison de me méfier de lui. Puis il repartit comme il est venu. J'attendis qu'il sortit de la librairie pour me rapprocher de mon aimée. Je perçus qu'Elyn n'était plus la même. Elle semblait plus... Stressé. Je devais la ramener au plus vite dans notre demeure.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et posais ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Son cœur s'emballa. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je fus, moi-même, pris de panique devant sa réaction. Elle virevolta brusquement mais lorsqu'elle me reconnut, elle se jeta sur moi, soulagé de me voir. Ses bras étaient entourés autour de mon torse. Je sentais qu'elle tremblait... Je la serrais contre moi. Je me devais de la réconforter. De veiller sur elle...

"_ Tout va bien, Elyn..., murmurais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur son front. Nous allons rentrer à la maison. Tu seras en sécurité."

C'était mon devoir!


	12. Belong to a family

"_ Il est encore à Volterra, annonça Démétri après que je lui ai donné le livre."

J'avais directement emmené Elyn dans notre demeure. Craignant de la perdre, je préférais la mettre en sécurité. J'avais hésité de l'envoyer dans nos appartements. Mais l'idée de l'abandonner dans l'état où elle était n'était pas une très bonne idée. Je préférais la voir auprès de moi. Mais même en étant près d'elle, de la serrer contre moi, elle ne cessait pas de trembler comme une feuille. Je ne comprenais pas. N'était-elle pas en sécurité ici? Avec nous?

Je remarquais qu'elle s'agrippait à mes vêtements. Comme si elle avait peur d'être enlevée par cet homme. Car je sentais bien que l'inconnu était un des geôliers de mon âme-sœur. L'humaine était attentive à tout les mouvements que les gardes faisaient. Elle dégageait encore cette odeur de crainte.

Une colère sourde gronda en moi. Si jamais je le recroissais dans le coin... Lui ou ses alliés... Je ferais en sorte pour les anéantir en-dehors de la cité...

"_ Je t'avais prévenu Marcus, fit la douce voix de Caïus. Elle nous apportera que des ennuis.

_ Elle n'est responsable en rien, Caïus. En rien! Répliquais-je en serrant Elyn contre moi."

Aro se rapprocha de nous. Lentement. De sa démarche si gracieuse et si dansante. Il observait Elyn avec tendresse cependant elle était feinte. C'était juste pour la mettre à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Ne voulait-il pas mon bonheur? Je la mis derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche. Elyn le dévisagea étrangement. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'Aro doutait d'elle.

Je me tournais vers elle avant que mon frère ordonne à un garde de saisir Elyn et de l'approcher d'Aro. Je lui murmurais des mots doux, rassurants... Mais elle continuait à trembler. Je ne savais plus comment faire... Aro me jeta un regard en biais. J'essayais! Ce n'était pas comme si je ne faisais rien! Je sais qu'Elyn nous avait pas trahi! Elle en était incapable! Pourquoi doutait-il d'elle?

Il fallait que je réussisse à la calmer avant cette entrevue silencieuse. Je sentis alors une odeur différente. Elle s'était un peu calmée cependant elle gardait un parfum d'appréhension. Nous nous échangeâmes un regard qui durait quelques minutes. De longues minutes. Elle acquiesça lentement en avançant vers mon frère. Ses tremblements avaient enfin cessés. Avant même qu'Aro lui demande sa main, elle la posa dans la sienne. Le vampire reposa sa seconde main sur celle de mon aimée.

Je tressaillis... J'avais peur... Je ne savais pas la raison...

J'observais Aro. Ses yeux étaient absents. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il prenait la main d'une personne ayant éveillée sa curiosité. Le visionnement des souvenirs d'Elyn lui arracha à un long grognement. Je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait pour éviter de broyer la main de la mortelle. Puis il siffla rageusement. Que voyait-il? Qu'avait-il entendu? Je savais que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Elyn voulut reculer. Se retirer. Se blottir contre moi mais Aro la tenait fermement. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Remplie d'effroi. Son cœur s'était accéléré. Elle n'avait jamais vu Aro réagir ainsi. Une nouvelle fois, le fumet de crainte me remplissait les narines. Cela devenait très agaçant pour Caïus ou pour certains gardes.

A la fin, Aro cligna des paupières sans pour autant lâcher la main de mon aimée. Il leva une de ses mains vers le sommet de la tête de la mortelle et toucha délicatement les cheveux de ma compagne. Son regard s'arrêta sur son avant bras droit puis sur le gauche. Il semblait sonder la peau de l'humaine, à la recherche de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il releva brusquement la manche du vêtement d'Elyn et tâta sa peau lentement.

"_ Que recherches-tu? Demandais-je."

Aro ne me répondit pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mon frère relâcha Elyn qui se précipita vers moi. Sa main se positionna sur mon torse. Son visage était enfoui dans mes habits.

"_ Démétri et Alec vous allez me chercher cet homme, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire."

Apparemment, il voulait en finir avec cette histoire au plus vite. Pour la sécurité d'Elyn mais aussi pour nous. Pour ce que nous étions. Peut-être devrais-je la vampiriser... Cette pensée me blessa. J'avais tellement envie de fonder une famille avec mon âme-sœur...

"_ Jane, Félix et Afton vous allez me chercher Carlisle Cullen, continua-t-il.

_ Carlisle? Répéta Caïus, étonné. Pourquoi lui mon frère? Ne pouvons-nous pas demander un médecin de la région?

_ Non. Etant donné que nos lois nous interdisent de nous relever à des humains, il serait dommage de les rompre à cause d'une humaine. Qu'en penses-tu, Marcus?

_ Elyn nous rejoindra..., murmurais-je, mais assez haute pour que tous les vampires puissent entendre. Elle sera l'une des nôtres à la fin de l'année."

Ainsi... J'avais abrégé sa vie humaine de quelques mois. Je fermais les paupières... Je pinçais mes lèvres. L'amertume envahissait peu à peu mon corps. Je sentis alors une douce main caresser ma joue. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ses émeraudes. Si profonds... Si intenses... L'envie de l'embrasser était si forte... Si tentante... Je devais me contrôler. Le lieu et le moment n'étaient pas propices à cela.

"_ Et je préfère que cela Carlisle qui s'occupe d'Elyn qu'un humain, reprit Aro.

_ Que se passe-t-il mon frère? Demandais-je avec empressement. Qu'as-tu vu?"

Mon frère m'observa un moment. Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre. Il se pinça les lèvres puis déclara lentement avec une parfaitement calme. Maîtrisée.

"_ Si je te le dis maintenant, tu serais capable de tuer ce malheureux humain avant que je puisse tirer toutes les informations qu'il a sur les geôliers d'Elyn.

_ C'est si grave que cela, grognais-je, un peu blessé qu'il ne me fasse pas assez confiance.

_ De toute façon, il mourra, fit la voix doucereuse de Caïus, arborant un sourire sadique, propre à lui. Et les autres aussi.

_ Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas traquer des humains, dit Aro, mielleux. C'est une bonne occasion pour nous dégourdir nos muscles... Surtout que ceux-là risque de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de notre famille.

_ Et on ne touche pas à la famille, fit Caïus, sombrement."

Cette phrase que mon frère a dit... Je crus rêver... Je battis plusieurs fois des paupières. Comment? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu? Il avait bien dit qu'Elyn était de notre famille? Il acceptait enfin ma relation avec Elyn. J'aurais pu me jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer tellement j'étais heureux de cette nouvelle.

"_ Elyn, tu n'as pas à être désolée, fit Aro, d'une voix très paternelle."

Elyn avait posé sa main sur la main de mon frère. Elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Je soupirais... Cela me troubla au fond de mon être.

"_ Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute. Non, Elyn. Je refuse. Elyn... Tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée à Marcus. Nous ne voulons pas que tu repartes avec eux. Tu comptes beaucoup à nos yeux. Aux yeux de Marcus. Elyn! Vas-tu cesser de penser que tout est de ta faute? Tu n'as pas choisi d'être enfermée dans une pièce noire. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sourire. Oublie cet homme que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Marcus va rester avec toi. Nous te protégeons."

Elyn acquiesça lentement de la tête. Quelque peu rassurée... Cependant l'odeur de crainte était encore perceptible.

"_ Tu ne te promèneras plus dans la cité. Tu resteras dans les jardins du château, continua mon frère. Ils sont assez grands et en plus Marcus pourra t'accompagner. Tu ne sortiras plus toute seule. Je ne veux pas qu'on te perde."

Nouvelle affirmation de la part de la mortelle mais aucuns muscles ne bougèrent pour esquisser un sourire.

"_ Sourie ma douce Elyn, dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de l'humaine. La gaité te va mieux.

_ Aro, tu recommences, le prévenais-je."

Mais ce n'était pas une menace. Non. C'était pour qu'Elyn réagisse. Et cela fit son effet. L'odeur d'angoisse disparut. Et ses tremblements cessèrent. Elyn vint vers moi et se blottit dans mes bras. Une aura de sérénité et de bien-être émanaient à présent de son corps. Cela m'apaisa. Me décrispa les muscles de mon corps. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les miens. Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement et s'étiraient pour dessiner un magnifique sourire. Je soupirais, soulagé. Je caressais ses cheveux lorsque j'entendis un doux ronronnement. Provenant de la gorge de mon aimée. Plus je la caressais, plus elle ronronnait plus fort. Ce qui me fit rire. Silencieusement... Car je sentais que Caïus allait réagir...

"_ Marcus! S'indigna le concerné, pensant que c'était moi, le fautif."

Elyn s'arrêta immédiatement et se tourna vers mes deux frères. Caïus fut stupéfait. Il venait juste de comprendre que ce n'était pas moi... Un autre sourire naquit sur mes lèvres... Tandis que le doigt indécis de mon plus jeune frère se pointait sur la mortelle.

"_ Ne me dis pas que...

_ Effectivement, admit Aro, amusé par la situation. C'est bien elle, Caïus."

Caïus détourna la tête tout en grognant de mauvaise humeur mais je savais maintenant qu'il tenait à Elyn. D'une certaine façon. Et cela me fit plaisir...


	13. Say my name

Nous étions en train de nous promener dans un des jardins fermés du château. Je pouvais sortir sans qu'on puisse savoir ma nature. Le soleil faisait scintiller ma peau. Je suivais Elyn. Lentement. Ou plutôt Elyn tournait autour de moi. Tantôt en courant derrière les papillons pour les attraper. Tantôt elle s'arrêtait pour sentir les fleurs du jardin. Elle me regardait avec cet air espiègle. Cela me faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi. Elle était heureuse.

Mais tout aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu _cet_ homme qui avait retrouvé Elyn.

En pensant à lui, je lâchais un long grognement. Je commençais à saliver. La colère montait en moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie: tuer tous ceux qui ont enfermés mon aimée. Elyn sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers moi. Elle m'observa un court moment puis se jeta brusquement dans mes bras. Elyn avait tellement de réaction inattendue que je ne savais pas comment réagir... Mais cela faisait tout son charme. Elle devait penser que j'étais triste ou en colère contre quelque chose. Et je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de me réconforter pour qu'elle se sente bien.

Avant midi, je l'emmenais sur un balcon, abrité par le soleil, qui donnait sur la grande place. Nous avions une magnifique vue sur la procession. Les prêtres ouvraient la marche en récitant des prières. Au milieu, des fidèles portaient une relique de Saint-Marcus. Et derrière eux, une foule de fidèles suivaient le chemin qu'empruntait la statue. Je contemplais Elyn du coin de l'œil. Elle avait posé ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon. Elle observait la procession avec un émerveillement enfantin. Puis elle tira ma manche et montra ma présentation en or du doigt. Elle poussa une exclamation tout en me souriant. J'acquiesçais lentement de la tête, un fin sourire sur mon visage. Elle m'avait reconnu même de loin... Vraiment... Elle était incroyable... Cela me donnait l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De l'embrasser... J'en éprouvais brusquement le besoin... Comme si sa présence était vitale pour ma survie...

La musique retentissait jusqu'à nous. J'entendis alors des notes. Douces. Aigues sans être désagréable à entendre. Elyn commençait à reproduire les sons des instruments tout en faisant des pas de danse. Puis elle débuta ses tournoiements... Une nouvelle fois, elle le faisait... A croire qu'elle aimait cette sensation de liberté et de légèreté qu'elle avait quand elle faisait cette action-là.

Mes yeux furent attirés par un éclat de lumière. Cela provenait d'une fenêtre d'une demeure aussi ancienne que la nôtre. Mais mon attention se reporta rapidement sur Elyn. Je soupirais, heureux de la voir aussi resplendissante que le soleil. Car c'est ce qu'elle était... Mon soleil parmi les ténèbres...

Soudain, je la saisie et la serra dans mes bras puis je la soulevais dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire. Claire. Limpide comme de l'eau... Du sang... Son parfum ensorcelant me parvenait à mes narines. J'entendais son cœur battre rapidement. Nos regards se croisèrent et ne se détachèrent plus. Elle m'hypnotisait... C'était attiré par elle, inlassablement... Sa présence étant capitale pour moi...

Tout d'un coup, je sentis du liquide couler sur mon visage. Je levais les yeux sur le visage d'Elyn. Je fus surpris qu'elle crache du sang. Son visage exprimait une émotion vive. Douloureuse. Je sentais qu'elle partait... Qu'elle perdait conscience... Peu à peu, elle s'en allait... Non!

"_ Elyn! Appelais-je, effrayé de la perdre."

Je l'entrainais rapidement dans notre demeure. En sécurité. Ou du moins... Ce qui restait du lieu sécurisant que je lui avais offert... Mes yeux me brûlaient atrocement. Je respirais bruyamment. J'avais peur... Tellement peur... Je devais l'emmener dans mes appartements. Personne ne pourra l'attaquer là-bas. Je resterais auprès d'elle. Il fallait juste que j'attende le retour de Jane, Félix et Démétri avec Carlisle. Il fallait juste qu'elle vive jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent... Je ne voulais pas la vampiriser. Et pourtant... Si je voulais qu'elle vive, il n'y avait que cette solution. Mais au plus profond de moi, je voulais qu'elle vive sa vie d'humaine avant de vivre sa vie de vampire... Et aussi fonder notre famille. N'était-ce pas un beau rêve? Ou puisque j'étais un vampire, une âme damnée, je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux?

Je plissais les yeux tellement la douleur était atroce. Je sifflais. Rage. Haine. Tristesse. Ces émotions déferlaient dans mon corps. Dans mon esprit... Si je mettais la main sur celui qui avait osé faire du mal à Elyn... Il souffrira lentement, si lentement qu'il me suppliera d'abréger ses souffrances. Mais je ne le ferais pas... Il ne le méritait pas... Il ne méritait pas que je lui pardonne...

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Aro et Sulpicia accourir vers nous. Inquiets. Je n'entendais pas leurs voix... Quand ils virent l'état d'Elyn, leurs mâchoires se crispèrent violement. Une lueur de folie et de soif brillait dans leurs yeux.

"_ Calme-toi, mon frère, tenta Aro d'une voix rassurante cependant je percevais une notre de détresse. Sulpicia, ordonne à la secrétaire de me trouver un médecin de l'hôpital de Volterra. Si on attend Carlisle, ce sera trop tard!"

Sulpicia ne dit pas un mot. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour éviter de capter les particules d'odeur de sang de mon aimée. Et, par la même occasion, éviter de se jeter sur elle.

"_ Ne me dis pas de me calmer! Explosais-je. On a essayé de tuer Elyn! De me la détruire! Il est de mon devoir de la protéger et de réduire à néant tous ceux qui essayeront de l'anéantir.

_ Qu'attends-tu pour la vampiriser? Rétorqua Caïus qui venant tout juste d'arriver."

Il plissait le nez. Il avait des difficultés à se retenir lorsque le sang coulait. J'ouvris la bouche mais ce fut Aro qui répondit:

"_ Elyn peut être soignée sans être vampirisée. Marcus a d'autres projets pour elle.

_ Quoi? S'exclama mon jeune frère en écarquillant les yeux. Tu vas faire comme ce Cullen?

_ Je veux lui offrir la possibilité d'être mère pour le restant de sa vie. Je veux fonder cette famille, Caïus. Après l'accouchement, je la vampiriserais. Je vous le promet mais laissez-moi du temps!

_ Du temps? Répéta Caïus. Nous en avons très peu à ce que je vois, Marcus. Son sang est un chemin tentant pour les nouveau-nés que nous dressons les sous-sols du château.

_ Je ne compte pas la laisser mourir! M'emportais-je en me dirigeant vers mes appartements."

J'abaissais mon regard sur ce petit corps si fragile. Ses yeux me scrutèrent calmement. Paisiblement. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Je tressaillis violement. Elle était si proche de la mort... Si proche... Et je n'avais rien pu faire pour la protéger. N'étais-je pas un être puissant et invincible? Et je n'étais pas capable de la mettre en sécurité!

Je sentis alors sa petite main tiède sur ma joue. Les muscles de ses lèvres s'étiraient difficilement en un sourire. Elle trouvait encore la force de sourire! De me sourire! J'émis une exclamation de surprise. Mes yeux ne cessèrent pas de me piquer. Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement. Encore... Je percevais son souffle. Rauque. Enroué...

"_ Ma.."

J'écarquillais les yeux. Mon corps était en attente. Voulant écouter la suite...

"_ Mar..."

Tout s'était arrêté autour de moi. Même mes frères avaient le souffle coupé. Ils l'étudièrent du regard, eux aussi, ils attendaient la suite.

"_ ...Cus, soupira-t-elle, difficilement."

Elyn venait... De dire _mon_ nom. Pourquoi... Maintenant? Pourquoi dans de telles circonstances? Et pourtant, au plus profond de moi, j'étais heureux. Et malheureux... Je voulais réécouter sa voix... Sa voix était douce comme une plume. Limpide comme l'eau d'une source.

Elyn avait _prononcé_ mon nom.

J'entrais dans mes appartements et l'allongeais délicatement sur le lit. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je sentais qu'elle se battait pour vivre. Pour rester auprès de moi. Je le _sentais_! Elle tenait tant à sa vie. Elle savait ce que je voulais faire avec elle. Je savais qu'elle en était consciente.

"_ Mar... Cus, répéta la mortelle inlassablement comme si c'était une litanie qu'elle récitait."

Elyn ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je lui tenais la main. Non... Les battements de son cœur s'était calmé mais ils n'avaient pas ralentis sa cadence. Au contraire, son état semblait stable. De mon point de vue... La vie n'était pas en train de la quitter. Elyn était forte. J'étais fière d'elle. Je ne pouvais qu'être fière d'elle.

"_ Marcus..."

Je lui souriais tendrement. Elle me répondit, doucement. Ses yeux avaient encore cette expression de gaité. Même dans cette situation-là. Elle avait tellement de force. De volonté que cela me troublait. Peut-être est-ce dû à son enfermement? Oui, c'était une des raisons les plus probables.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un médecin se présenta et se précipita vers l'humaine. Je me séparais à contrecœur de mon âme-sœur. Je sortis rapidement de la pièce. L'odeur de mon aimée était partout dans la chambre mais cela n'attisa pas ma soif. A mon plus grand étonnement.

Dehors, dans le couloir, Aro m'enlaça fraternellement. Suivit de Sulpicia et d'Athénodora. Caïus, lui, était déjà parti, ailleurs...


	14. Ask

Coucou! Me revoilà! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que l'histoire vous plaise. Et je tenais à vous remercier de votre fidélité!

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! A bientôt! ^^

* * *

Démétri et Alec étaient revenus avec cet homme perfide. Aro m'avait conseillé de rester en retrait. De ne pas participer à l'audience car il savait que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps pour achever la vie de cet humain. Mais je voulais entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Je voulais en savoir plus sur Elyn. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de la connaître. De connaître son passé pour mieux la protéger dans le futur.

Aro voulait que je reste près de mes appartements pour surveiller l'état de santé d'Elyn. Je soupirais. J'avais acquiescé lentement de la tête. Vaincu par mon propre frère. Mes yeux se glissèrent sur le siège de Caïus. Il n'était pas là. Où était-il? Lui qui aimait jouer avec la nourriture. Il pouvait le condamner à mort dès qu'Aro en aura fini avec lui. A moins que je m'étais trompé. Il ne tenait pas Elyn dans son estime. Je fus la proie de la morosité.

Attendant sagement les nouvelles du médecin. Je tendis l'oreille. J'entendais le bruit des ustensiles qui se répercutaient sur le plateau. Je détectais l'odeur de la morphine dans la salle. Ainsi, il l'avait endormi pour pouvoir l'ausculter. L'atmosphère était pesante. De temps en temps, Sulpicia venait à ma rencontre et me chuchotait des mots rassurants. Elle me disait aussi comme se déroulait l'audience avec l'humain. A priori Aro s'était fait insulté mais il avait gardé son sang-froid. J'avais ricané. Si cet humain savait ce que nous étions... Il ne se serait pas permis de nous provoquer. Sulpicia m'avait souris. Ses yeux reflétaient une froideur et un certain plaisir de voir l'humain mourir.

_"Aro dit qu'Elyn était la réincarnation de Didyme, m'avait-elle dit. Il tient vraiment à elle. Comme il tenait à Didyme. Ne le voit pas comme un rival, Marcus."_ Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Si Aro retrouvait Didyme en Elyn, je comprenais mieux son comportement quand il se trouvait en sa compagnie. Un fin sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

Je percevais des pas qui se dirigeaient vers moi. La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin apparut. Son air était grave. Il avait enlevé ses gants en latex et les avait jeté dans une poubelle. Il tenait un calpin dans ses mains. Il me fit signe d'entrer.

"_ Son état est stable mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. La balle lui a transpercé l'épaule gauche. Heureusement, trop haut pour toucher ses organes vitaux. Cependant... Je me suis permis de faire une prise de sang. Je dois vérifier si elle n'est pas allergique aux traitements que je vais lui proscrire. Je vous communiquerais les résultats dans quelques jours. Vous devriez sans doute porter plainte."

Aro ne m'avait pas dit que le médecin ferait une prise de sang. Je regardais ce mortel, suspect. Devais-je réellement lui faire confiance? Peut-être étais-je tellement en état de choc que je voyais des ravisseurs d'Elyn partout...

"_ C'est ce que mon frère est parti faire, mentis-je."

Non. Bien évidemment, nous n'allions pas porter plainte à la police. Puisque l'autorité, c'est nous qui la représentons à Volterra et à travers le monde des vampires. Nous avions bien des contacts avec la police humaine mais principalement, c'est notre secrétaire qui nous sert de porte-parole. Etant donnée qu'elle est humaine et non vampire... Nous règlerons cette affaire dans l'ombre des humains. Nous n'avions pas besoin de leur aide. Nous savions comment nous allons nous y prendre. Nous laisserons, encore une fois, un lieu sans traces. Sans cadavres... Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elyn n'existera plus dans le monde des mortelles. Elle prendra un nouveau départ en ma compagnie. Avec sa famille. Avec _notre_ famille.

"_ Je préférais que les flacons pour l'analyse de sang restent ici, fis-je. Notre médecin de famille va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Je peux lui envoyer les résultats par mail, si vous le souhaitez. Il me faut juste..."

L'humain me scruta consciencieusement. Son odeur me chatouillait le nez... Au pire... Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas nourri... Je m'avançais dangereusement du mortel. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué mon changement d'humeur.

"_ Je ne veux pas me montrer... Offensant... Envers ce que vous incarnez, docteur, l'interrompis-je durement. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ce que vous faites mais j'ai plus _confiance_ en notre médecin personnel qu'en vous.

_ Je comprends, acquiesça l'homme."

Il se dirigea vers ses affaires, il rangea ses outils de travail après les avoir désinfectés puis il laissa trois flacons de sang sur la table ainsi que des pansements et du désinfectant pour la plaie. J'appelais un garde pour raccompagner notre visiteur. Je lui fais comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt. Après tout, il s'était bien occupé d'Elyn. Sa vie devait être sauve.

Je perçus un léger bruissement de tissu. Je retournais dans mes appartements, me dirigeant directement vers ma chambre.

"_ Marcus..., fit la petite voix d'Elyn."

Je soupirais, soulagé de l'entendre. Nous nous contemplâmes longuement. Elyn eut un petit sourire. Heureuse. Comment pouvait-elle sourire? Comment trouvait-elle la force d'être joyeuse après tout ce qui venait de se passer? Son amnésie ou son ignorance la protégeait-elle du monde extérieur? Des dangers qu'elle pouvait encourir? Je l'ignorais.

Je me précipitais vers elle et m'assied sur le rebord du lit. Doucement. Je posais ma main sur la joue de l'humaine. Sa peau était si douce. Mon regard s'abaissa sur la blessure qui était recouverte par un bandage. Ma main toucha le tissu. Je fis une grimace. J'étais incapable de la protéger correctement. D'un coup, les bras d'Elyn entouraient mon cou. Une mélodie claire se fit entendre au creux de mon oreille. Elle était en train de fredonner la musique de ma fête comme si elle savait que je me sentais coupable de sa blessure.

"_ Marcus, murmura-t-elle. Pas triste..."

Je la serrais plus contre moi. Elle ne voulait pas me voir triste... C'est ce qu'elle essayait de me dire? De me faire comprendre? Mon visage se logea dans son cou, ému par son présent. Par ses mots... Son souffle brûlant effleurait sur ma peau glacée. _Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais verser quelques larmes..._ Rien ne m'empêchait de lui montrer mes faiblesses. Mes angoisses. Je savais qu'elle sentait que j'avais peur de la perdre. Elle savait ma plus grande peur.

Je levais mon visage pour mieux l'observer. Ses émeraudes, si claires, si vivantes, me détaillaient du regard. Je pris d'une émotion vive... Brûlante... Elyn était désirable... Tellement désirable... Je me penchais vers elle pour attraper doucement ses lèvres. Elle répondit à mon baiser. Lentement. Puis avec plus d'entrain. Plus de fougue. Son parfum commença à m'enivrer. En plus de cela, l'odeur de son sang me remplissait les poumons. Je poussais un gémissement. Je me redressais mais Elyn me retenait fermement. Contre son corps... Son corps si frêle... Si fragile... Non...

"_ Elyn..., chuchotais-je. Il faut que tu te reposes..."

Je me détachais difficilement d'elle alors que je voulais rester à son contact. Mon esprit le criait et mon corps aussi. Je sentais qu'elle écoutait son corps. Qu'elle voulait me faire plaisir. J'aurais aimé continuer mais c'était risqué. Et je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je ne voulais pas la briser. Lui faire du mal...

"_ Marcus! S'exclama la voix de Sulpicia en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit. Caïus est revenu avec le tireur!"

Je m'élançais vers Sulpicia et lui dit:

"_ Peux-tu veiller sur Elyn?

_ Bien sûr, Marcus. Aro et Caïus t'attendent. Ils ont beaucoup de chose à te dire."

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Elyn qui me scrutait, paisiblement. Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête comme pour me donner la permission de la quitter. Je secouais de la tête tout en souriant. Elle m'étonnera toujours. Je m'élançais vers la salle des Trônes. Une chaleur bien plus meurtrière naissait au fond de moi. Quand je pénétrais dans la salle d'audience, Aro et Caïus me regardaient. Ils avaient le visage grave. A leurs pieds, deux hommes étaient recroquevillés. Je vois qu'ils les avaient déjà _brutaliser_. Leurs yeux brillaient d'espoir en me voyant arriver. Trouvait-il que j'étais plus _gentil_? Quelle ignorance... Ils ne me connaissaient pas. Surtout que j'avais retrouvé ma partie d'avant la disparition de Didyme. Je haussais un sourcil, interrogateur. Paraissais-je trop... Aimable? J'esquissais un sourire digne d'un vampire sanguinaire...

"_ Vous avez _osé_ toucher à ma précieuse Elyn, mortels..., murmurais-je, d'une voix tendre mais la menace était à peine voilée.

_ Nous ne connaissons pas d'Elyn, fit celui qui avait menacé ma fiancée dans la matinée.

_ Celle que vous avez verbalement menacé dans la librairie."

Il eut un hoquet de stupeur.

"_ Et celle que vous avez pris pour cible quand nous étions sur le balcon."

Le second tremblait d'effroi devant mon calme mais derrière il devait sentir la tempête... Oui... La tempête qui se déferlait dans mon esprit... Les tuer... Les tuer... Les anéantir jusqu'au dernier... Mais d'abord... Il fallait que j'ai des renseignements.

"_ Pour qui travaillez-vous? Demandais-je au tireur.

_ Je ne parlerais qu'en présence d'un avocat..."

Caïus émit un ricanement sec. Ils étaient si naïfs. Ils n'allaient pas en ressortir vivant d'ici.

"_ Malheureusement pour vous, _humains_, susurrais-je à leurs oreilles, vos lois n'ont pas d'emprise dans notre demeure.

_ Vous vous prenez pour qui? S'exclama son collègue. Pour des rois? Des êtres supérieurs à nous? Regardez-vous vous êtes minables avec vos lentilles de contact."

J'échangeais un regard à mes frères. Aro eut un sourire angélique mais dans ses prunelles sanglantes, je savais ce qu'il avait décidé.

"_ Vous n'êtes que des misérables petits insectes qui ne cessent de batailler pour des raisons futiles. Vous ne savez pas vous entendre. Ni vous respecter. Alors pourquoi devrions-nous vous laisser en vie... Ecouter vos droits... Mais ici, vous n'êtes plus rien. Plus rien du tout... Alors vous avez intérêt à me dire qui est votre chef autrement vous allez mourir lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances."


	15. Truth

"_ Vous ne souhaitez pas coopérer? Demanda Caïus, doucement, souriant sadiquement."

Les mortels se regardèrent. Apeurés. Oui... C'est cela... Ayez peur de nous maintenant... Vous nous direz tous ce que nous voulons savoir sur le passé d'Elyn. Et je tuerais tous ceux qui voudront m'empêcher d'être heureux avec elle. Je n'aurais pas de remords. Pas pour leurs misérables vies. Plus maintenant. Pas pour ce genre d'humains. Ils ne méritaient pas mon indulgence. Ni mon pardon.

"_ Avant que vous nous quittiez, commença Aro de sa voix de velours, j'aimerais..."

Mon frère montra les mains de ravisseurs d'Elyn d'un minuscule geste. Les humains hésitèrent de parler. De donner leur main à Aro. Je me retenais de ricaner. Ils puaient la peur. Ils transpiraient tellement... Que cela était presque irritant de les laisser en vie... Rien que pour l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient...

"_ Non, vous n'avez aucun droit..., fit le tireur."

Je m'approchais de lui par derrière. Une de ses mains touchait le sol. Aro m'observa. Je lui ai fait un signe négatif de la tête. Il fallait que je les torture. A ma façon. Et si j'ai besoin d'aide. Je demanderais à Jane de m'assister. Mais pour commencer... Nous allons le faire très lentement... Je fis semblant de marcher sur ses doigts. Un craquement sonore suivit d'un long hurlement se fit entendre. Je me pinçais les lèvres... Je voulais le tuer. Mon instinct me disait de les tuer... Mais je devais libérer ma fureur par petit morceau... Il ne fallait pas que je les achève du premier coup... Ce ne serait pas intéressant.

L'homme ne quittait pas sa main des yeux. Elle était devenue bleu-violet par la violence de mon coup. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Je voyais qu'il essayait de faire bouger ses doigts. En vain... C'était complétement inutile. Ses os étaient cassés. Réduit en poussière...

"_ Vous devriez écouter ce que mon frère vous dit autrement ce sera bien pire, susurrais-je."

Son compagnon tendit sa main vers Aro qui la prit avec avidité mais je remarquais dans ses yeux une lueur de dégoût. Au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les souvenirs de l'homme, ses mains broyèrent involontairement celle de l'humain. Il scruta le mortel, sévèrement.

"_ Achetée? Par qui? Siffla-t-il calmement."

Achetée? Elyn a été achetée? Un long grognement sortit de ma poitrine.

"_ Je n'ai pas le nom, je vous le jure! S'exclama-t-il, paniqué à l'idée de se faire encore... Maltraiter?

_ Peut-être que son collègue à la réponse, dit Caïus en le regardant."

L'autre se tendit.

"_ Je ne suis pas un traitre! Je ne vous dirais rien! Rien du tout!

_ Comme c'est dommage, soupira Aro faussement peiné."

Aro effleura ma main puis il éclata de rire. Je savais que mon idée allait faire cet effet-là.

"_ Mais en voilà une _excellente_ idée..., se réjouit Aro en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Je me demandais si je devais reconvertir cette pièce en une nouvelle bibliothèque... Je suis vraiment heureux qu'on puisse l'utiliser à nouveau."

Caïus eut un sourire carnassier. Oui... Lui aussi avait comprit de quelle salle on était en train d'évoquer. Félix et Démétri les prirent sans ménagement mais nous n'étions pas encore parti de la salle des Trônes. Après tout, nous n'étions pas des agneaux. Mais avant que Félix puisse emmener le tireur, Aro s'avança et prit la main du prisonnier. Il lâcha un cri. Puis Aro recula, révulsé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il allait nous faire par de toutes les informations maintenant.

"_ Vous avez _osé_ toucher à un membre de notre _clan_, de notre _famille_. Et vous allez le _payer_ de votre vie, énonçais-je d'une voix dure et menaçante.

_ Vous pouvez nous tuer mais vous ne pourrez pas éternellement la protéger. Celui pour qui je travaille a d'autres hommes de main. Et il aimerait bien que son _jouet_ puisse lui revenir. Il a investi une forte somme d'argent pour celui qui l'a élevé.

_ _Elevé_? Vous appelez _ça_ élevé? Interrompit Aro, d'une voix froide comme de la glace, aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Vous l'avez arraché à sa famille dès son berceau dans l'_unique_ _but_ d'en faire une femme docile et qui répond aux besoins de votre _client_. Et vous avez _implanté_ une puce pour savoir où elle se trouve. Et votre _organisme_ le fait avec toutes les femmes qu'il a réussi à dégoter, n'est-ce pas?

_ Ce n'est qu'un business comme les autres, dit-il d'une voix méprisante."

Cela ne fit qu'un tour. Tant pis pour la torture... Je poussais un grognement. Les deux prisonniers sursautèrent pour mon agissement. Je saisie le tireur par le col de sa chemise et le balançais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment avait-il pu _traiter_ Elyn de _jouet_? Comment avait-il _osé_? Je secouais la tête tout en fermant les paupières.

Ma bête noire voulait prendre le dessus. Ma soif insatiable refit surface. Plus puissante encore... La gorge me brûlait terriblement. Au point que je me demandais si je n'avais pas encore perdu la raison. Encore un peu de patience, me dis-je. Encore un peu de patience. La créature que je refoulais depuis longtemps... Me disait de me laisser aller. Oui... Ils devaient _payer_... Pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait à mon éclat de soleil. Je m'avançais dangereusement vers ma proie. Qu'importe mes principes... Il doit mourir! Je ne serais en paix que lorsqu'ils seront tous _anéantis_! Je l'attrapais violement et mes crocs se fondirent dans la chair tendre de ma proie. Son sang afflua dans ma gorge. Quelle breuvage exquis! Digne du nectar des dieux... Je le drainais de toute sa source de vie. Une fois rassasié, je le laissais tomber sur le sol. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

L'autre homme me semblait plus coopératif. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Peut-être qu'on aura plus de réponse avec lui.

"_ Marcus..., fit une voix claire."

Je me tournais vers celle qui possédait cette magnifique voix... Non... NON! Il fallait que je me contrôle mais je me retrouvais bien trop rapidement près d'Elyn. Je pris peur mais ma bête n'était pas calmée... Elle en voulait plus... Le sang d'Elyn... Si succulent... Si exquis... Mieux que celui que j'avais tué. Sulpicia se tenait derrière l'humaine mais je constatais qu'elle était prête à m'arrêter si je faisais le moindre mal à Elyn. Je fermais les paupières. J'arrêtais de respirer.

"_ Marcus, répéta Elyn, joyeusement."

Je rouvris les yeux quand je sentis le doigt de mon aimé essuyer le sang qui coulait de mes lèvres. Elle regarda le liquide avec intérêt et d'un coup elle mit son doigt dans sa bouche. Elyn me regarda toujours en me souriant. Elle tendit son bras comme si elle me proposait de boire son sang. Je fis un pas en avant. Je regardais longuement son bras. Pâle... Mais sous sa peau coulait ce nectar si merveilleux. Sulpicia voulut mettre Elyn derrière elle. Elle devait sentir que j'étais encore dangereux pour les humains. Pour Elyn...

La créature qui était en moi ne voulait pas s'éteindre... Non, il voulait la posséder... Et il n'appréciait pas que l'épouse d'Aro puisse l'éloigner de moi. Je fermais les paupières. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse! Tout de suite! Autrement j'allais me perdre! Mais ce n'est pas ce que je fis...


	16. Sexual intercourse

Sulpicia sentit le danger et entraina Elyn loin de moi. Je voyais, rien qu'à l'expression de ma compagne, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me quitter. Je saisie brusquement le poignet de la vampire et fis une précision sur sa peau de marbre. Elle tenait encore Elyn mais moi, j'avais envie qu'elle la libère. Qu'elle la lâche. J'avais envie d'être avec mon aimée. Et ce n'est pas elle qui allait me l'interdire! Je lui grognais dessus tout en resserrant mon emprise sur son membre. Elyn était en train de me regarder attentivement avec une pointe de curiosité. Elle ne m'avait pas vu ainsi. Jamais, si je peux dire. C'était nouveau pour elle.

J'aperçus Aro et Caïus venir vers moi, inquiet pour Sulpicia. De ce que j'étais en train de faire. Aro exprimait une profonde tristesse et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il regarda Sulpicia. Il l'aimait réellement. Très profondément même si elle avait commis plusieurs fois l'adultère. Puis son regard glissa vers moi. J'étais son frère et je voyais la souffrance qu'il émanait de lui. Ensuite, il contempla Elyn. Il se pinçait les lèvres. Il devait faire un choix bien que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas nous blesser et qu'on entraine Elyn dans notre... Dispute? Ce n'était pas une dispute... Je voulais juste récupérer ce qu'il m'appartenait. Elyn était tout pour moi. Et je voulais profiter de sa présence humaine avant que je lui enlève toute cette chaleur. Je sentis Elyn tirer sur ma manche et me montrer Aro du doigt:

"_ Pas triste... Pas triste! Marcus! Pas triste!"

Elyn dévisageait Aro, inquiète. Elle m'observa encore avec ce petit air suppliant. J'entendis que mon frère avait arrêté sa respiration. Comme s'il avait été touché par l'intervention de ma bien-aimée. Je levais les yeux vers Sulpicia qui avait l'air aussi surprise que les autres membres du clan. Ma colère se calma quelque peu. Ma bête noire était sans doute en train de se rendormir dans un coin de ma sombre âme. Et cela me rassura. Cependant quelque chose semblait... Guetter... A l'intérieur de moi...

Aro fit un geste pour arrêter Caïus. Il avait comprit. Je lui adressais un regard reconnaissant. Il inclina la tête en avant. Sulpicia comprit qu'elle devait céder. Elle le fit à contrecœur. Je remarquais le lien qui s'était fait entre elle et Elyn... J'eus un mince sourire. Elyn les avait tous lié à elle... Elle avait maintenant une famille. Une _vraie_.

Même si j'étais encore sous l'emprise de mon côté sombre, je pris Elyn par la taille et la mis sur mon épaule d'un geste ample et gracieux. J'entendis le rire d'Elyn, cristallin. Elle pensait que c'était un jeu comme à son habitude. Cela me réconforta. Mes lèvres s'étiraient lentement en un sourire. Comment pouvais-je m'empêcher de ne pas le faire? Elyn savait comment faire pour me rendre heureux. Puis je sentis ses muscles se raidir.

"_ Elyn, fis-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Mar... Cus... Marcus... Marcus..., murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou."

La jeune femme avait peur. Je compris la raison de sa frayeur. Cet homme... J'échangeais un regard avec Aro. Il inclina une nouvelle fois la tête et vint vers nous.

"_ Tu devrais l'emmener dans tes appartements, Marcus. Elle se sentira mieux."

Il caressa lentement le crâne de l'humaine et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"_ L'homme qui t'a fait peur ce matin n'existera plus lorsque tu reviendras ici, d'accord? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Nous te protégeons, Elyn. Nous t'aimons. Marcus t'aime, Elyn."

Je ne voyais pas l'expression qu'Elyn faisait mais Aro parut satisfait. Il me fit signe de partir.

"_ Fait lui payer, Aro, fis-je durement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, mon frère. On ne touche pas à la _famille_."

Une fois dans nos appartements, je l'allongeais dans notre lit. Elle souhaitait que je reste auprès d'elle. Ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre. Nos corps étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre. Mes bras entourant sa taille. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou si tentant... Son parfum m'embaumant les poumons. J'arrivais à me contrôler à présent. Et je me demandais si je pouvais...

Je chassais automatiquement cette idée de ma tête. Elle était encore trop fragile. Et moi... Et moi, j'étais encore trop... Dangereux pour elle. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Et pourtant, je me sentais prêt... Comment faire? J'étais face à un dilemme.

Je sentis le regard d'Elyn sur moi. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Enfantin. Elle me souriait, tendrement et passait ses doigts sur mon visage. Son cœur s'accélérait comme à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait. Son doux parfum se fit sentir plus fort et plus attirant qu'avant.

D'un coup, je me levais. Elyn sursauta et se mit assise. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche. Comme pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Je m'étais peut-être retiré un peu trop rapidement. Cela a dû l'inquiéter. Je fermais les yeux. _Maladroit, pensais-je. J'aurais pu faire plus attention..._

Je traversais la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. La baignoire ressemblait plutôt à un bassin que l'on pouvait trouver dans les thermes. J'ouvris les robinets d'eau chaude. Je vis Elyn regarder le bassin avec curiosité. Je me demandais comme elle se lavait quand elle était enfermée. Il y avait encore tant de questions... Sans réponse. Je soupirais. Je voulais tellement savoir ce qui s'était passé. En plus, il y en avait d'autres comme Elyn qui subissaient la même chose. _Vendue..._ Elyn a eu de la chance d'en réchapper. Elle avait eu de la chance de nous avoir trouvé... C'était grâce à Heidi que j'avais retrouvé le bonheur. Je me dévêtis très lentement puis je me glissais dans l'eau. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Je perçus les pas d'Elyn venir dans la pièce. Je me retournais vers elle.

"_ Qu'a-t-il, Elyn? Demandais-je."

Elyn fit des bruits incompréhensibles mais cela ressemblait à une phrase. De son point de vue. Elle gazouillait comme les bébés. Cela me fit sourire. La mortelle se rapprocha de moi, se mit à genoux et commença à se dévêtir. Elle enleva sa robe et se retrouva en petite lingerie. Je me raidis instinctivement. La dentelle qu'elle portait m'invitait fortement à la prendre. Mais je vis le pansement au niveau de son épaule. Cela arrêta tout de suite mon élan. Je levais une de mes mains vers le bras de mon aimée et déclarais tendrement:

"_ Ce n'est pas bon pour ta blessure. Il faut qu'elle cicatrise."

Elyn poussa un long soupir. Déçue. Elle se mit en tailleur et se mit à me contempler comme elle le faisait. J'étais vraiment le centre de son univers. Elle n'était pas la seule à être impatient. Ou du moins, c'est comme cela que je le percevais. Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement vexée de ne pas faire la même chose que moi? Cela me fit réfléchir. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi à dire mon prénom, elle avait réussi à émettre une petite phrase. _"Pas triste, avait-elle prononcé"._ Elle devait ressentir les émotions des autres. Didyme n'aimait pas voir son entourage triste. Elyn était exactement comme elle. Se pourrait-il qu'Elyn soit la réincarnation de ma défunte épouse? Cela me mit mal à l'aise. Comparé Elyn à Didyme était totalement inconcevable. Depuis, elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Physiquement et intellectuellement. Pas que je pensais qu'Elyn n'avait pas les mêmes capacités intellectuelles que Didyme... Mais...

Je surpris Elyn en train de manger au savon. Elle fit une grimace. Je secouais négativement de la tête. Elyn était comme une enfant. Et cela me plaisait. Elle gardait une sorte d'innocence que j'appréciais et que j'aimerais qu'elle garde une fois vampire... Elle me regardait tout en plissant ses paupières. Elle tira la langue en signe de dégout. J'éclatais de rire. Elyn était tellement amusante à mes yeux. Son rire se mêla au mien. Nous nous tûmes un instant et nous repartîmes de plus belle. Je n'avais jamais autant ris...

"_ Maître! S'exclama la voix de Renata. Maître Aro m'envoie pour vous dire que les Cullen sont arrivés."

Mon visage se ferma automatiquement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on me prive de mes instants les plus agréables avec Elyn? Je vis la jeune femme faire la même tête que moi. Elle aussi, elle ne souhaitait pas se séparer de moi. Cependant son visage exprimait une moue tellement enfantine que je ne pus résister de sourire à tant de charme.

"_ Maître, ils vous attendent.

_ J'arrive, grognais-je en sortant du bassin.

_ Marcus..., murmura Elyn tendrement."

Ses yeux brillaient d'une petite lueur étrange. Comme si elle désirait quelque chose mais qu'elle n'était pas complétement consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de me demander. Une union corporelle... Je me pinçais les lèvres puis je me décidais de sortir de l'eau. Elyn ne bougea pas. Elle m'étudiait consciencieusement. Son regard brûlait chacune des parcelles de mon corps. Et inconsciemment, je vins sur elle. Elle eut un sourire. Elle s'était allongée lorsque je m'étais avancée vers elle. Son corps répondait au mien. Je commençais à l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou.

Enfin... Nous étions liés...


	17. The Cullen

J'arrivais dans la salle d'audience avec un peu - juste un peu - de retard. Non... En faite, j'étais _très_ retard vu la façon dont Caïus était en train de tapoter ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son trône - c'est-à-dire très nerveusement. Je percevais le craquement du bois sous ses doigts. L'accoudoir n'allait pas tenir encore plus longtemps. Aro, lui, discutait calmement avec Carlisle. Il se tourna vers moi, l'air grave puis un sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres. Il devait savoir ou deviner ce que j'avais fait avec Elyn. D'ailleurs... Je ne sais pas comment nous avions débuté... Mais tout c'était relativement bien passé. Il y a certes quelques hématomes mais dans l'ensemble je me suis bien contrôlé même pour un vampire classique. Je dis "classique" car je me nourrissais de sang humain. Je n'étais pas comme les Cullen. Pas encore. Je voulais essayer même si cela n'allait pas plaire à Aro. Ni à Caïus. Mais cette conviction refit surface. Je voulais essayer de changer de vie.

Je vis le reste du clan Cullen entrer dans la salle des Trônes. Le fils de Carlisle, Edward, haussa un sourcil un peu étonné. Il avait la faculté de lire dans les pensées un peu comme Aro mais il n'avait pas besoin de toucher la peau de la personne concernée. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour être poli. Bella et Rénesmée se tenaient près de lui. Leur fille avait mûrie et embellie mais rien n'équivalait la beauté de mon aimée. Elle était si belle. Si attentionnée... Je repensais à cet instant où je l'ai prise. Je soupirais... J'aurais aimé rester avec elle. La contempler dormir était vraiment une des choses que j'appréciais. Plus que classer les livres de la bibliothèque, je dois l'avouer. Et entendre son beau cœur battre rien que pour moi était une mélodie si magnifique que l'idée de la vampiriser m'était douloureuse. Edward esquissa un petit sourire, triste. Oui, je comprenais ce qu'il avait ressentis lorsqu'il avait rencontré Bella. Son dilemme. Mais maintenant, il était l'époux de Bella pour l'éternité et le père d'une magnifique jeune fille du nom de Rénesmée.

J'adressais un sourire à mon frère ainsi qu'à Carlisle. Il n'avait pas changé cependant je sentais qu'il était inquiet. Son clan était venu avec lui. Jane avait dû être floue dans les détails. Comme à son habitude quand elle devait attirer ce qu'on souhaitait dans nos filets. Ils devaient se demander de nos réels intentions. Je me souviens de la déclaration de Carlisle. _"Cela sera difficile de redevenir ami comme avant, Aro. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps..., avait-il dit."_ Cela m'avait fait du mal. Il avait été un très bon ami pendant son séjour à Volterra. Pour ma part. Aro l'avait considéré comme tel aussi bien qu'il n'approuvait pas le régime particulier du fondateur des vampires "végétariens". Et je savais qu'en ce moment Aro s'en voulait terriblement. Mon frère se rapprocha de la fille de Bella et d'Edward et toucha sa joue.

"_ Elle est de plus en plus ravissante, dit-il à ses parents."

Je soupirais... Toujours à émettre des commentaires.

"_ Si tu nous disais la raison de notre venue, intervient vivement Edward."

Effectivement, je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive. Aro devait bloquer ses pensées? Autrement Edward aurait vu que cela concernait Elyn et non eux. Les traits du compagnon de Bella s'adoucirent. Lentement. Toutefois l'atmosphère n'était pas agréable. Les membres des Cullen doutaient de nous. De nos actes. Aro resta quelques minutes immobile. Il ne savait pas comment le dire. Ou redoutait-il que Carlisle refuse de nous aider? Après tout, il en avait le droit car quelques mois plus tôt nous l'avions menacé. Lui et sa famille alors qu'ils n'avaient enfreint aucunes de nos lois. Un sourcil s'arqua sur son visage, anxieux.

Elyn choisit ce moment-là pour apparaitre dans une petite robe blanche. Laissant voir ses magnifiques jambes fines à la vue de tous. Cela lui donnait un air d'innocence. Cela me fit quelque chose. Un élan de protection m'envahissait. Je n'aimais pas que les autres vampires mâles puissent la regarder dans cette tenue. Elle se jeta directement dans mes bras. N'était-elle pas fatiguée? N'avait-elle pas besoin de se reposer à cause de sa blessure? Cependant cela ne m'empêcha pas de sourire. En tout cas, elle allait beaucoup mieux mais je devais me montrer vigilent. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'une autre erreur. Je devais faire attention. Sa main effleura ma joue puis mes lèvres. Je frissonnais à ce contact. Son touché m'électrocutait comme à chaque fois. Elle tressaillis et son cœur s'emballa. Des rougeurs apparurent au niveau de son cou et son parfum s'intensifia. Je me penchais vers son visage et lui déposais un léger baiser sur son front chaud. Je vis qu'elle avait fermé ses paupières comme pour se délecter de ce moment. Elle était un véritable petit ange. Mon ange.

Quand Elyn ouvrit les paupières, elle me tendit un dessin tout en chantant les notes de musique de la Saint-Marcus. Je le pris et contemplais son œuvre. Elle m'avait dessiné, encore une fois. J'eus un sourire. J'étais assis sur mon trône. Mon visage était dessiné avec beaucoup de soin. J'étais heureux. Et elle l'avait merveilleusement retranscrit. Elyn était sur mes genoux mais je remarquais, avec peine, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à représenter ce qu'elle était. Son visage n'existait pas. Comme si elle n'avait pas d'identité. Aucunes racines... Cela me fit un choc.

Je l'observais. Elyn était en train de sautiller, heureuse de voir de nouvelles têtes. Elle prit les mains de Rénesmée pour faire une ronde et elles tournèrent ensemble tout en riant. Bella, Edward, Alice et Esmée les regardèrent avec amusement. Cependant les autres restaient méfiants. Ils pensaient sans doute que c'était un piège.

"_ Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Rénesmée."

Elyn s'arrêta et s'exclama en applaudissant:

"_ Marcus!"

Un silence s'était installé. Puis la jeune humaine continua, seule, sa danse alors qu'Edward émit un gloussement, moqueur mais sans que cela soit méchant.

"_ Qu'arrives-tu à lire, Edward? Demandais-je.

_ Elle est illisible. Elle ne pense pas, m'expliqua Edward. Elle envoie des images. Et là, en disant ton nom, elle avait ton image. Comme pour dire qu'elle est à toi. Ou qu'elle vit grâce à toi.

_ Marcus... Marcus... Marcus...

_ Elyn, dis-je en m'avançant vers elle. Tu vas rouvrir ta plaie et tu risques d'avoir mal.

_ Marcus... Tri... Ste?"

Elle regarda l'endroit où il y avait le bandage avec étrangeté. J'esquissais un sourire, contrit. Elle avait compris mon angoisse.

"_ Oui, je serais triste, Elyn."

La jeune femme m'enlaça tendrement. Elle me réconfortait tellement... Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point sa présence m'était bénéfique. Je l'aimais tellement. Elyn se détacha de moi et partit dans nos appartements. Au moins, elle allait rester sage et se reposer. Je me tournais vers Aro. Il me souriait.

"_ Félicitation Marcus! S'exclama la voix fluette d'Alice."

Je me tournais vers elle, sans voix. Aro prit une aspiration alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer.

"_ Carlisle, j'aimerais que tu auscultes la compagne de Marcus, Elyn.

_ Très bien, acquiesça Carlisle tout simplement.

_ Essaye d'enlever la puce électronique qu'elle a dans sa chair, révéla mon frère.

_ Voilà la vraie raison de la présence des Cullen..., soupira Caïus, exaspéré par le comportement d'Aro. Ne pouvais-tu pas le dire plus tôt?

_ Je ne voulais pas alerter Marcus inutilement."


	18. Operation

Quelques temps plus tard après l'arrivée des Cullen au château, Elyn réapparut toute souriante comme à chaque fois. Dans ses bras, je remarquais qu'elle avait une tonne de fleurs. Des bouquets et des couronnes. Je soupirais, exaspéré. Pas pour que je lui en veuille réellement mais je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas se ménager... Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que sa blessure saigne. Cela risquerait d'avoir des conséquences assez désastreuses. Avec les nouveaux-nés qui se trouvaient dans les souterrains de Volterra. Un accident peut vite arriver. Surtout en présence de vampire... Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi. Il avait l'air aussi inquiet que moi pour Elyn. Mon frère, quant à lui, la contempla avec amusement. Il trouvait qu'Elyn était imprévisible et que ses réactions étaient vraiment amusantes. Cela le divertissait. Elyn n'était pas un clown... Il disait même qu'il se voyait en elle. Là par contre, c'était un peu exagéré.

Elyn refit le même processus qu'elle avait accompli avec nous. Elle donna les bouquets aux vampires mâles et les couronnes aux vampires femelles. Rosalie avait l'air stupéfiée par le geste de la mortelle. L'atmosphère se fit plus légère. Alice s'avança vers la jeune humaine et fit:

"_ Alice."

Elyn cligna des paupières. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine et dit solennellement:

"_ Marcus."

Je secouais négativement de la tête tout en souriant. Elle était têtue. Si têtue que je me demandais comment elle sera une fois vampire.

"_ Va pour Marcus, répondit Alice, joyeuse."

Elyn applaudit en riant puis elle se tourna vers moi. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Elle était incorrigible mais au fond de moi, cela m'amusait. Carlisle s'avança vers mon aimée et sortit de sa mallette de médecin un stéthoscope pour vérifier les battements du cœur. Elyn eut une petite exclamation et frappa dans ses mains comme si elle approuvait ce qu'il faisait. Elle agissait pratiquement comme une enfant. Je vis les regards de plusieurs Cullen m'observer. Suspicieux. Pensaient-ils que j'avais élevé Elyn sans avoir développé son langage? Je soupirais... Si seulement ils savaient la vérité...

Mon ami l'ausculta lentement puis se redressa en déclarant:

"_ Pour l'instant, elle va bien. Son pouls est parfaitement normal."

La mortelle prit l'instrument et imita Carlisle. Elle fit un magnifique "oh" avec sa bouche comme si elle était émue d'entendre son cœur. Elle éclata de rire. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers moi en posant l'embout sur ma poitrine. Elle prit un air très sérieux mais qui lui allait bien. J'émis un petit ricanement mais Elyn fit:

"_ Chut!"

Cela provoqua un fou rire de la part de plusieurs vampires dont Aro, Alice, Carlisle, Edward et Rénesmée.

"_ Tu veux devenir comme Carlisle? Demandais-je doucement."

Elle secoua négativement de la tête toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre mon cœur. Cela me fit de la peine. Elle voulait sans doute savoir si mon cœur réagissait exactement comme le sien. Mais elle cacha rapidement sa peine et se remit à sourire gaiement.

"_ Que veux-tu faire alors?"

Elyn reposa l'outil dans la mallette de Carlisle et se précipita vers moi pour être dans mes bras. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait vraiment rouvrir sa blessure. Elle a dû remarquer mon expression qu'elle se fit plus calme. Elle attendait que je lui dise quelque chose. J'ébouriffais ses cheveux tandis qu'un ronronnement se fit entendre. Doux... Paisible... Carlisle se rapprocha de nous et fit:

"_ Peut-être devrions-nous continuer l'auscultation dans tes appartements?

_ Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux, admis-je. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie...

_ Mar... Cus... Mar...Cus..., gémit Elyn douloureusement.

_ Où as-tu mal? M'inquiétais-je."

Elyn piétinait le sol. Ses yeux reflétaient une très grande tristesse. Son parfum avait changé. Elle dégageait une aura d'affliction. Aiguë. Cela m'affecta et Jasper aussi. Je sentais alors qu'il envoyait des ondes calmantes pour rassurer Elyn. Cependant, elle souffrait toujours autant. Elle me tourna le dos, écarta ses cheveux et me montra sa nuque. Je fus saisie d'effroi. Ce n'était pas dans le bras que la puce se trouvait mais dans la nuque. Je voyais une petite cicatrice ainsi qu'une toute légère bosse. Je grimaçais... Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle avait mal? Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil et émit un "hum" sérieux. Il devait réfléchir au moyen dont il allait intervenir.

"_ Je vais m'en occuper, Marcus. Où puis-je l'opérer? Demanda Carlisle.

_ Dans mes appartements. J'aimerais... J'aimerais rester avec elle. Elle se sentira mieux, déclarais-je, meurtri."

Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle? Je... Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris que cette cicatrice n'était pas normale? Je me sentais tellement coupable. Si je l'avais remarqué plus tôt, personne ne serait venue la chercher. Maintenant, elle était en train de souffrir. Tout ça à cause de moi.

"_ J'aimerais te dire oui mais il faut que tu saches contrôler ta soif. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, sors le plus vite possible. Je sais que tes sentiments sont sincères envers elle. Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle guérisse.

_ Merci, Carlisle."

Mon ami... Mon vieil ami... Je l'avais sans doute retrouvé après tout. Cela me fit sourire. Tristement. Mes yeux s'abaissèrent sur Elyn qui essayait de retenir ses larmes. Je t'aime tellement et l'idée de te voir souffrir me fait de la peine. Tellement de peine... Je baisais sa cicatrice tendrement. Comme on faisait lorsqu'un enfant se faisait mal. Je voulais que la douleur s'en aille. Je voulais qu'elle sourie. Qu'elle soit toute frétillante de bonheur. De vie. Sauf que je me sentais tellement coupable...

"_ Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Marcus, fit tendrement Edward. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

_ Marcus, pas triste... Pas triste, répéta Elyn doucement."

La jeune femme posa sa main sur ma joue. Je fermais les paupières. Sa voix m'apaisait. Me protégeait de la souffrance. De la peine.

"_ Tant que tu es en vie, je ne serais pas triste, _mia cantante_, répondis-je en l'embrassant amoureusement."

Elyn retrouva alors son sourire enfantin. Je conduisis Carlisle dans mes appartements. Elyn me tenait affectueusement ma main mais gardait le silence. Ou plutôt elle écoutait notre conversation. Elle souhaitait peut-être savoir comment l'opération allait se dérouler. Cela devait la réconforter que je sois auprès d'elle. Je sais que Carlisle ne lui fera pas de mal mais elle ne le connaissait pas...

"_ J'aimerais aussi que tu fasses des analyses de sang, Carlisle. Pour savoir si Elyn a été droguée.

_ Droguée? Bien... Je vais voir cela. Mais elle semble ne pas avoir les symptômes d'une droguée. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré?"

Elyn s'allongea sur le ventre et mit ses cheveux sur le côté. Carlisle préparait ses outils de travail.

"_ Mar... Cus..., dit-elle en me serrant la main."

Je me mis à genoux devant elle.

"_ Je suis là, _mia cantante_. Carlisle est un ami. Un très bon ami. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. Il va enlever la chose qui est dans ta peau. Tu comprends? Et après il n'y aura plus de douleur.

_ Mar...Cus... Pas... Tris...te?

_ Et je ne serais plus triste, oui."

Elle me souriait tendrement et me serra plus fortement ma main tandis que mon ami lui administrait une dose de morphine. Une fois qu'elle fut endormie, je regardais Carlisle et déclarais:

"_ Je ne sais pas comment elle est venue jusqu'à nous. Elle a suivit Heidi et elle s'est retrouvée dans la salle des Trônes lors de notre repas. Elle avait l'air perdu... Comme si elle avait perdu la joie de vivre. Elle observait les vampires en train de tuer les humains sans vraiment nous voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt alors je l'ai installé sur mon siège. Et là... Elle a dû sortir de son songe... Et elle ne voyait que moi.

_ Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé ta compagne. Tu ne méritais pas de vivre seul.

_ Didyme aurait voulu que je refasse ma vie avec une autre vampire. Elle serait en colère si je serais resté dans cet état de... Torpeur."


	19. captive-bred

L'opération s'était très bien passée. Je n'avais pas éprouvé la soif comme je le craignais. Je me contrôlais de mieux en mieux. J'étais assez fier de moi. Carlisle m'avait même félicité. Bon d'accord... Je lui ai aussi demandé si je pouvais essayer leur régime alimentaire. J'ai vu son visage se pétrifier de surprise. Et dans ses yeux, je remarquais une certaine crainte. Comme si j'essayais de le piéger alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, je ne voulais pas le piéger. Je n'étais pas comme Aro qui manipulait son monde pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Je lui ai répété ma demande en me justifiant. Ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirés et il fut soulagé. Il avait acquiescé lentement de la tête puis il était parti avec les flacons de sang pour les analyses.

J'attendais patiemment qu'Elyn se réveille. Sa main n'avait pas desserré son emprise sur la mienne. Ses battements de cœur étaient raisonnables. Calmes. Je me demandais alors ce que Carlisle faisait. Avait-il trouvé quelque chose dans le sang d'Elyn? Cette pensée me fit froncer les sourcils. Oui... J'aimerais bien trouver leur quartier général et tous les tuer. Si d'autres femmes étaient comme Elyn, ne fallait-il pas les libérer? Ou alors, nous devrions donner nos preuves aux policiers humains... Je pense que cela serait mieux. Je ne mettrais pas notre existence en danger. Et Vladimir et Stefan ne pourront pas soulever d'objections à nos agissements. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Comment allais-je procéder?

La porte s'ouvrit et Aro entra dans la pièce en compagnie de Sulpicia. Son épouse avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour Elyn. Cela me faisait du bien de savoir que mia cantante ne soit pas rejetée de notre clan.

"_ Comment va-t-elle? Demanda mon frère."

Sa voix était douce mais je percevais une note de souffrance. De peine. Ses émotions refaisaient surface lorsqu'on était que tous les trois ou en compagnie de Sulpicia. Même si elle l'avait trompé, elle était vraiment d'une bonne aide pour Aro. Comme en ce moment. Elle avait dû arrêter de fréquenter Alec pour s'occuper d'Elyn. Aro ne pouvait rien faire pour punir son "enfant" puisqu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

"_ Bien. Carlisle a pu retirer la puce sans complication. J'attends juste les analyses de son sang.

_ Elle n'a pas été droguée, si cela peut te rassurer. Je n'ai pas vu le tireur le faire. Il était un de ses geôliers, révéla Aro, durement. Il lui donnait à manger. Enfin... Il l'endormait et lui administrait les vitamines qu'ils lui fallaient dans le sang. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas eu de souvenirs d'eux. Ni perçu de son."

J'émis un long grognement. Sulpicia en fit un aussi qui me donna la chair de poule. A mon avis, elle voulait, elle aussi, tuer ces personnes de ses propres mains. Aro nous jeta un coup d'œil et resta de marbre à nos grognements. Je sentais qu'il voulait le faire mais il se montrait... Trop civilisé à mon goût. Il ne laissait pas éclater sa colère de temps en temps.

"_ Du calme, dit Aro en levant ses mains comme pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Je suis dans le même état que vous. Je veux la venger. Elle est de notre clan. De notre famille. Mais nous devons réfléchir à un moyen légal pour les punir. Pour les arrêter. Caïus est en train de contacter nos pions dans la police pour qu'elle soit au courant de la piste que nous avions.

_ Caïus?

_ Il ne te le montre pas. Ni à Elyn. Ni même au reste du clan mais il tient beaucoup à elle. On dirait que _tua cantante_ sait tisser les liens entre nous."

Quoi? Elle aurait le même don que Chelsea? Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle je voyais les liens s'unir à un même point: Elyn. Tous les vampires étaient liés à elle une fois qu'elle les avait rencontré. Ils devaient être touchés par le vécu de ma compagne. Ou ce n'était qu'une simple impression...

Elyn commença à bouger. Un tout petit peu... Sa main ne quittait pas la mienne. Elle se resserra. Je poussais un soupir.

"_ Mar...Cus..."

Elle fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche. Ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. A quoi était-elle en train de penser?... Je me raidis comprenant alors ce qu'elle était en train de rêver. Ce fut à mon tour de me sentir embarrassé... Sulpicia eut un sourire coquin tandis que mon frère faisait mine de ne rien entendre. Mais je savais qu'il voulait toucher une facette de la peau d'Elyn pour voir la raison de ce comportement. Il s'en doutait bien sûr mais sa manie de toucher les gens était plus grande que sa curiosité...

"_ Je dois te parler de quelque chose, Marcus. Cela concerne Elyn, dit-il pour détourner son obsession. Elyn est née en captivité. Sa mère était une jeune femme qui a été transportée dans un taudis. Une baraque de leur organisme. Elle a été droguée et contrainte de faire de la prostitution. Et elle est tombée enceinte. Elyn n'est pas la première. Il y en a d'autres des cas comme elle.

_ Je n'avais pas de sympathie envers les humains mais là... Ils viennent de me prouver qu'ils peuvent tomber toujours aussi bas pour arriver à leur fin, répliqua Sulpicia, rageuse.

_ C'est pour cela que nous devons les... Comment on dit déjà?... C'est un terme qu'utilise les chasseurs pour les animaux trop... Envahissants..., fit Aro tout en cherchant la réponse bien qu'il l'avait déjà.

_ Les régulariser.

_ Voilà! C'est cela! S'exclama Aro en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Notre devoir est de les régulariser... Trop d'humains n'est pas bon pour notre Terre."

Des fois mon frère avait des réactions que je trouvais un peu trop exagéré... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?


	20. Kidnapping

Le lendemain de l'opération, j'étais dans la Salle des Trônes avec mes frères pour le repas. Heidi n'allait plus tarder. Les Cullen étaient partis en dehors de Volterra pour aller chasser le gibier. Je soupirais. J'aurais pu commencer à me nourrir de sang animal aujourd'hui mais quelque chose en moi me disait que je n'étais pas totalement prêt. J'avais sans doute peur qu'Aro ou Caïus le découvre et qu'il se venge sur Elyn. Non... Pour l'instant je n'étais pas prêt. Et je voulais la sécurité de _mia cantante_.

"_ Tu es encore trop pensif, Marcus, me fit remarqué Aro.

_ Elyn ne s'est pas encore réveillée, avouais-je, un peu inquiet. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui tenir compagnie en risquant sa propre vie par ma présence.

_ Cesse d'être sentimentalisme. Cela ne sert strictement à rien. De plus si nous montrons que nous avons une humaine en tant que _tua cantante_, Marcus, nos ennemis se serviront de cela pour nous faire plier.

_ En clair, je dois me montrer égoïste et la vampiriser tout de suite.

_ C'est un peu le principe, affirma Caïus."

Aro me lança un regard qui voulait dire que Caïus était inquiet pour Elyn. Et que la seule solution résidait dans la vampirisation. Je me pinçais les lèvres. D'un côté, je souhaitais vraiment qu'Elyn ait un enfant. Que nous ayons un enfant. Tous les deux. Pour qu'on puisse être heureux. Mais... Caïus avait aussi raison. J'avais peur. Je ne pouvais pas leur cacher. Cela se voyait tant que cela? En plus de cela, Afton nous avait révélé que Stefan et Vladimir commençaient à réunir des vampires pour nous renverser. Si jamais ils découvraient qu'Elyn était _mia cantante_... Je fermais les paupières... Mon dieu! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce massacre.

La porte s'ouvrit. Heidi apparut avec une ribambelle de personnes. J'eus un sourire en repensant à Elyn. Comment elle était arrivée ici... Heureusement que j'avais agis rapidement avant que l'on commence le repas... Heureusement que j'avais aussi ce don de voir les liens autrement je l'aurais certainement tué et je n'aurais pas pu la connaître. Et être à nouveau heureux. Je soupirais. Aro s'était avancé vers le groupe de touriste, les bras ouverts, le sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Les humains comprenaient que quelque chose clochait. Mais certains semblaient pensés que c'était une mise en scène. Une farce... Cela aurait pu l'être si nous n'étions pas des vampires... Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. J'avais déjà repéré un homme qui dégageait un fort parfum d'eucalyptus. Mmmmh... Je me délectais déjà... La douleur incendiait ma gorge. Ma soif était présente... Doux breuvage digne des dieux... Encore que les dieux ne buvaient pas de sang mais le nectar des fleurs. Et nous, le nectar des fleurs était le sang... Ce sang qui nous rappelait sans cesse ce que nous étions.

_Immortels..._

"_ Bon appétit, fit Aro."

Aro prit une femme à la chevelure doré et planta doucement ses crocs dans le cou de sa victime. Elle ne cria pas, au contraire, elle était complétement subjuguée par Aro. Et lentement, je percevais son cœur qui commençait à ralentir. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus rare... Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde. Et tout cessa... Caïus, lui, n'allait guère dans la douceur. Il était tout le contraire d'Aro. Il aimait la brutalité. Il embrassa fougueusement la femme aux cheveux de feu pour attiser son magnifique parfum. Il commença à la caresser. Elle gémit de plaisir puis hurla quand Athénodora et Caïus la mordirent. Elle aussi elle ne fit pas long feu. Ce fut à mon tour de me servir dans la foule hurlante ou tétanisée par la peur. L'homme que j'avais remarqué me regardait avec supplication. Il voulait que je lui accorde la vie... Je soupirais... Ma vie en tant que végétarien n'était pas encore arrivé. Je le sentais... Je ne devais pas me forcer. Peut-être que je forcerais Elyn à boire du sang animal. Je veux qu'elle garde sa pureté. Son innocence. Mais cela voulait dire que je devais me séparer d'elle. Le temps pour elle de s'habituer à son environnement. A son régime... Cette pensée me fit de la peine. J'étouffais un sanglot en croquant le cou de ma victime...

Aro se tourna vers moi, un peu étonné de ma réaction. Il se rapprocha de moi mais je le foudroyais du regard. Non. Pas maintenant. Il cru comprendre le message et s'éloigna pour prendre une nouvelle victime. Encore une femme. Aro adorait prendre des femmes... Comme Caïus...

Je fermais les paupières pour me délecter de ma douce boisson qui apaisait ma soif... Breuvage digne du nectar des dieux... Digne du meilleur cru...

Je sentis quelqu'un passer près de moi. Je grognais. C'était _mon_ homme. Ma part du repas! On ne le touche pas! L'individu s'écarta rapidement de moi. Je préférais cela... Je n'aimais pas trop quand on déjeunait... Certains de nos gardes se battaient pour avoir_ leur_ humain.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. J'entendis Caïus grogner. Il n'aimait pas que l'on vienne nous déranger en plein milieu du repas. Si c'était la secrétaire, elle allait mourir dans très peu de temps. Je levais de quelques centimètres mon visage du cou de mon repas. Une trace de sang dégoulinait sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à boire comme Aro. Il buvait si... Proprement...

"_ Alice? S'étonna la voix d'Aro."

Je vis le visage de la vampire se crisper. A en croire ses traits, elle était en train de lutter pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. Bien sûr, Carlisle n'allait pas lui en tenir vigueur mais je pense qu'elle ne serait plus comme avant si elle touchait à un humain.

"_ Viens-tu nous rejoindre à nos festivités? Demanda-t-il, enjoué."

Évidemment, si Alice buvait du sang humain, Aro serait convaincu qu'il pourrait l'avoir. Mais j'en doute fort... Elle eut du mal à desserrer la mâchoire.

"_ Aro t'a posé une question. Parle! S'impatienta Caïus.

_ C'est Elyn. Ils l'ont prise."

Je courais vers mes appartements. Non... NON! Pas Elyn. Pas maintenant. Les visions d'Alice n'étaient pas fiables à cent pour cent. Il était encore possible d'y croire. Qu'elle soit là... Je réprimais un hurlement de rage. J'ouvris la porte et constatais avec désarroi la vérité...

Un long cri sortit de ma gorge...


	21. Happy end

Point de vue extérieur:

"_ Marcus! Marcus! Marcus! Répéta une jeune femme dans une chambre noire."

La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cette salle. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver ici. Dans cette sombre pièce... Cela lui faisait penser à des souvenirs... Des souvenirs bien lointain... Où elle pensait que la lumière n'existait pas. Qu'il n'y avait que les ténèbres pour vivre. Qui l'enveloppaient dans sa profonde solitude... Juste avant que la dame en rouge lui tende sa main pour l'emmener loin de ses hommes mauvais... La dame rouge... Où est-elle? Où est-elle? Et puis Marcus... Celui qui faisait chanter le sang de la jeune femme... Où est-il? Était-il triste? Triste... Elle entendait sa voix... Douce... Apaisante...

_"Oui, Elyn, je serais triste si tu mourrais..., disait-il."_

Elyn... Elyn... Elle se répétait sans cesse ce nom... C'est Marcus qui le lui avait donné. Le jour où il l'avait appelé était le plus beau jour de sa vie... De son existence... Elyn... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie... C'était son nom...

La jeune femme était recroquevillée sur le sol. Poussiéreux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Qu'à cet homme aux yeux rouge. A son parfum. A sa voix. Elle fermait les paupières et elle pouvait aisément le voir et l'entendre. Mais l'avoir devant elle était mieux... Le songe n'était pas pour elle. Elle venait de goûter à la vie. Dehors. En compagnie de cet homme à l'extrême pâleur. Et à sa froideur de sa peau... Mais son cœur battait pour lui. Son corps brûlait pour lui... Et maintenant...

Elyn grimaça. Elle se sentait mal. Son ventre était noué... Comme s'il était mis à l'envers. Elle avait déjà vomi mais elle se sentait toujours aussi nauséeuse. Ses mains bougeaient lentement vers le bas de son buste. Elle touchait quelque chose de rond et de dur... De la taille d'une balle de golf. Elle avait mal mais la douleur était facilement supportable. Ou plutôt, elle ne pensait pas à sa souffrance mais à son homme. A son protecteur... Elle voulait revoir Marcus... Marcus... Elle ne comprenait pas l'apparition de ce petit monticule dans son ventre mais elle savait que Marcus serait heureux de cette nouvelle... S'il la trouvait...

"_ Où... Où... Marcus?"

Silence. Personne n'était là pour lui répondre. Elle savait qu'elle était seule. Mais elle espérait. Marcus ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il avait été toujours là quand il le fallait... Il n'allait pas l'abandonner... Il allait la retrouver, non? Cela lui provoqua une crise de spasmes... Et si jamais il ne venait pas... Ses bras se resserrèrent sur sa taille. Elle ne comprenait pas... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'enfermait dans le noir. Elle préférait aller dehors. Là où il y avait du soleil. Des arbres... Des fleurs... Pourquoi ne la laisse-t-on pas tranquille? Elle voulait vivre... Vivre auprès de Marcus...

"_ Mar...Cus... Tris..te?"

Elyn sentait ce lien qui était entre eux. Marcus était forcément triste. Il n'avait jamais cessé de le dire pour quoi que ce soit. Il devait la rechercher. Avec... Cissy et Awo... Leurs visages apparurent dans son esprit. Elle tenta de leur sourire. Leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Leur dire où elle était. Elle tendit la main vers Awo... Elle savait qu'il allait voir... Il allait entrer dans son esprit... Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui... Même s'il y a des fois où elle avait eu peur de son expression. Mais il avait toujours été là. Il saura où elle se trouvait... Il guidera Marcus vers elle. Elle en était sûre... Si sûre...

"_ A... A.. Wo..."

Elyn voulait se rappeler de leur nom alors elle travaillait dur pour les prononcer. Même si certaine syllabe était difficile à prononcer... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle les oublie... La jeune femme renifla bruyamment, remarquant que Marcus, Awo et Cissy n'étaient pas avec elle. Ce n'était qu'un mirage. Un songe... Leur image se dissipa. Lentement... Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Son cœur lui faisait mal... Terriblement mal... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état... Elle se mit en boule. Les bras autour de ses genoux. Marcus ne l'avait pas oublié. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, n'est-ce pas?

"_ E... El... Elyn... Tris...te..."

La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait parler. Produire des sons. Elle savait que si elle pensait à eux, ils allaient venir. Elle sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle devait juste... Les attendre... Mais est-ce que les geôliers lui laisseraient suffisamment de temps pour qu'ils la sauvent?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La lumière éblouissait les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle les plissa pour voir qui s'était... Son cœur espérait que cela soit Marcus... Son sourire... Sa voix... Son visage...

"_ Mar... Cus? dit-elle doucement.

_ Allez! Lève-toi! On n'a pas que ça à faire!"

Non. Elle ne veut pas aller avec eux. Si elle bougeait, elle savait que Marcus, Awo et Cissy allaient prendre plus de temps pour la retrouver. Non. Elle resterait ici. Elle attendrait Marcus. Marcus la retrouverait. Elle en était sûre.

L'homme s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Il lui prit violement le bras et la mit debout. Il l'entraina dans un escalier. Elyn jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. En espérant que Marcus allait réapparaitre. Que ce cauchemar allait bientôt être terminé. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une pièce pratiquement vide et ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir. L'homme et Elyn furent rejoint par un deuxième homme.

"_ Où... Où... Marcus? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme.

_ Je t'le jure! Ce Marcus a carrément fait un lavage de cerveau à cette p'tite! Elle ne pense plus qu'à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire au patron, hein?

_ Tais-toi si tu veux vivre. De toute manière, elle l'oubliera bien vite. Le patron va s'amuser avec elle.

_ Marcus. Marcus, répéta-t-elle avec frénésie."

Elle était à Marcus. A personne d'autre! Non! Non! Elle ne voulait pas y aller! Elle s'arrêta et tira sur son bras pour qu'on puisse la lâcher. Non, elle ne voulait pas les suivre! Ils ne l'emmèneraient pas! Il était hors de question qu'ils la séparent de Marcus. Ils parvenaient à la maîtriser. Et ils la mirent dans une salle en lui balançant une tenue... Assez exhibitionniste...

Elyn regarda le vêtement qui était à ses pieds. Elle cligna des yeux et pencha à sa tête sur le côté. Comment doit-on le mettre? Est-ce que Marcus serait heureux de la voir dans ce... Bout de tissu? Non. Marcus serait furieux. Elyn n'avait pas le droit de mettre cela. C'était une insulte pour Marcus et elle. Marcus était le seul qui avait le droit de l'habiller. Elle attendait que les deux hommes reviennent pour qu'ils la ramènent dans la salle obscure. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle était plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici.

"_ ELYN! Rugit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien."

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son sang se mit à affluer rapidement dans ses veines. Marcus... Marcus ne l'avait pas abandonné. Un sourire enfantin naquit sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme se précipita vers la sortie. Elle mit la main sur la poignet et tenta de l'ouvrir. En vain. La porte était verrouillée. Elle lâcha un grognement. Furieuse. Puis elle frappa la porte de ses poings.

"_ MARCUS! MARCUS! MARCUS! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Merde! Elle est en train de lui indiquer où elle est!"

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'homme saisit brusquement Elyn par la taille et courra dans le couloir. Elyn aperçut Marcus, Awo et Cissy et d'autres personnes qu'elle connaissaient mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire leur nom apparurent au bout du couloir. Son sourire s'étira encore plus. Elle gesticulait en levant les bras vers l'homme qui était au centre de son univers.

"_ Marcus!

_ La ferme!"

Le visage de Marcus se déforma par la colère. Elyn n'avait pas peur de son image. Elle savait qu'il ne sera jamais méchant avec elle. Elle savait qu'il allait la libérer. Une fois de plus... En quelques secondes, il arriva à la hauteur des humains. Puis tout ce passa rapidement. Il brisa le cou de l'homme qui tenait Elyn en le frappant brutalement dans les cervicales. La jeune femme tomba sur le sol. Son collègue sortit un révolver et le braqua sur Elyn. Elle l'observa un instant. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente. Marcus s'était déjà jeté sur lui, plantant ses crocs dans la chair de l'humain. La jeune femme applaudissait. Elle était heureuse... Si heureuse de revoir Marcus.

"_ Marcus. Marcus! Récita-t-elle, joyeusement."

Elyn se releva et enlaça Marcus lorsqu'il eut terminé avec l'autre homme. Il la contempla longuement. Apaisé. Maintenant, plus personne n'allait faire de mal à sa bien-aimée. Tout le monde avait été irradiqué. Tout le monde... Sans exception. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. C'est bon... Tout était terminé. Elyn l'avait retrouvé.

"_ Cissy! Awo! S'exclama Elyn en courant vers eux."

Ils avaient l'air assez surpris de l'entendre parler. Elyn se jeta dans les bras d'Awo. Il l'observa et prit ses mains dans les siens. Et comme d'habitude, ses yeux se voilèrent. Elyn était contente. Si heureuse de tous les revoir. Même le grincheux était venu!

"_ Marcus, fit doucement la voix d'Awo. Mon cher frère...

_ Oui, Aro?"

Elyn secoua négativement de la tête. Elle s'était trompée... A...

"_ ...Ro.. A... Ro..."

Aro fut estomaqué. Elyn s'était corrigée d'elle-même. Le frère de Marcus ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune humaine. Comme s'il la félicitait silencieusement.

"_ Notre famille va s'agrandir, révéla-t-il, enjoué."

Tout d'un coup, Elyn fut soulevée dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire. Oui...

Elle était heureuse. Son cauchemar s'était dissipé grâce à Marcus...


	22. Didyme

Point de vue de Marcus:

Cela faisait trois mois que nous avions sorti Elyn de cet endroit malsain. Trois mois... Cela faisait long... Mais elle avait tiré un trait sur son passé. Comme si son cauchemar avait été dissipé par la mort de ses geôliers. Et cela me rassurait.

Depuis... Elyn avait accouché d'une fille. Une merveilleuse petite fille qui faisait le bonheur de notre clan. Il fallait le dire car même Caïus, qui était du genre ronchon et a grogné sur tout ce qui bouge, avait pris notre enfant, notre bébé dans ses bras.

_"Elle a les yeux de sa mère, avait-il dit. De magnifiques yeux."_

Et il se pourrait bien que notre fille soit l'âme-sœur d'Alec. Je le voyais déjà tourner en rond devant le berceau. A la dévorer des yeux. Non pas qu'il ait envie de boire son sang. Il veillait à sa sécurité. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il disait... Jane, quant à elle, était heureuse pour son frère mais avait décidé de ne pas trop le montrer. De la jalousie en vue? A mon avis oui. Jane et Alec avaient été seuls tous les deux. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables. Et le fait qu'une personne se mettait entre eux deux allait créer un conflit. Enfin, j'espère que cela n'allait pas en finir aux mains... Mais cela m'avait fait sourire. Il méritait d'être heureux. Peut-être que Jane rencontrera enfin une personne à son goût. Je l'espérais car ils ne méritaient pas de vivre seuls. Ils avaient le droit de trouver leur rayon de soleil.

Personne ne méritait de vivre seul surtout lorsqu'on est un vampire. L'éternité est long lorsqu'on est seul. Bien trop long qu'on voudrait mettre fin à ses jours pour ne plus exister.

Elyn, après sa transformation -qui s'est merveilleusement bien passée-, décida d'appeler notre fille, Didyme. Nous étions dans le salon de nos appartements lorsqu'elle me montra une peinture de ma compagne défunte. Au départ, j'ai été surpris. Un peu en état de choc car je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à cela. Et puis je fus envahis par une joie immense. Grâce à mon petit éclat de soleil... A Elyn... Cela aurait pu me faire chaud au cœur. J'aurais même versé une larme tellement Elyn voulait me rendre heureux. Elle donnait tellement sans attendre en retour. Et c'est ce que j'aimais en elle. Sa générosité. Mais celui qui a été le plus ému, ce n'était pas moi. Mais Aro. Qui avait pris Elyn dans ses bras et l'avait fait tournoyer pendant un bon moment avant de la reposer au sol. Nous avions beaucoup ri.

J'avais même réussi à convaincre mes frères pour qu'Elyn suive le régime alimentaire de Carlisle. D'ailleurs, les Cullen étaient restés à Volterra pour l'éduquer. Et elle s'en tirait bien. Très bien même puisque Jasper, Carlisle et Edward n'arrêtaient pas de faire des éloges sur ses progrès. Au moins, je l'avais protégé. J'avais réussi à la garder aussi pure que possible. J'en étais tellement heureux... Si heureux et si fier d'elle.

Notre fille, Didyme, resplendissait comme le soleil. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère... Tant physiquement qu'intérieurement. Elle avait un cœur aussi grand qu'Elyn. De plus, Didyme était végétarienne. Pour les mêmes raisons que pour Elyn. Je ne les voyais pas tuer des humains. Et cela ne correspondait pas avec leur personnalité. Aro avait été d'accord avec moi. Pour une fois... Surtout qu'Aro prônait plus le régime carnivore. Cela avait surpris Caïus, qui avait abandonné la bataille avant même que j'ai pu demandé à Aro et à lui si Elyn et Didyme pouvaient être végétariennes.

Et son cœur battait tellement fort... Un son si mélodieux. Si vivant qu'il me rappelait celui de mon âme-sœur... Je soupirais. Un peu blessé par mon geste... J'aurais vraiment aimé la garder humaine. Mais c'était mieux ainsi...

Elyn emmenait souvent Didyme dans les jardins de notre demeure. Elle lui apprenait à faire des couronnes de fleurs. Didyme n'arrêtait pas d'en rapporter pour Alec. Comme si elle savait qu'elle était son âme-sœur. Lui, il acceptait avec joie bien qu'il essayait, tant bien que mal, à garder son sérieux. Cela faisait rire Aro.

Aujourd'hui, nous organisons un bal à Volterra. Non pas pour montrer notre puissance aux clans des vampires mais pour présenter Elyn et Didyme à notre monde. J'espérais que personne ne voudrait leur faire de mal. Elles ne méritaient pas de souffrir tellement elles respiraient la gaité. Elles étaient nos trésors. Et les Volturi le savaient. Elyn était habillée d'une somptueuse robe violette. Longue avec une petite traine. Son dos était nue. Cela me fit frissonner de plaisir. J'avais envie de m'enfermer avec elle dans nos appartements pour ne plus ressortir. Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle me souriait tendrement. Comme à son habitude. Elle voulait me rassurer. Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle l'a pris sans hésitation. Cette électrocution si familière se fit ressentir une nouvelle fois. Notre lien était aussi fort que celui d'Edward et Bella.

"_ Marcus, je t'aime."

Je l'enlaçais tendrement. Amoureusement. Mes mains caressaient son dos froid. Je devais bien l'admettre. Sa chaleur me manquait mais au moins, plus personne ne risquait de lui faire du mal. Ses yeux verts me manquaient aussi cependant le doré lui allait mieux. Entre ses deux couleurs, je ne savais pas laquelle choisir. Le vert me faisait penser à son humanité. Le doré à l'Immortalité qu'elle avait gagné en étant vampirisée. Je sentis qu'elle avait tressailli de plaisir. Je vis qu'elle me couvait du regard. Et je l'embrassais langoureusement. Je l'aimais tellement...

"_ Ne me tente pas, Elyn, susurrais-je."

Elyn haussa ses épaules avec amusement. Une lueur de taquinerie était apparu dans ses yeux. Elle souriait encore plus... Je sentis que la nuit allait être rude pour moi...


End file.
